<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Together by Redamber79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379420">Lost Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79'>Redamber79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming Bites, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Familiars, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Racism, Shapeshifting, True Mates, Witch Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a powerful Omega witch, but even his magic can’t save him and those around him from his ex, Lucien. When his familiar is brutally killed, Cas vows never to take another familiar because he can’t imagine risking another animal’s life. A wolf roaming his property has other ideas.</p><p>Meanwhile, his new neighbour, an Alpha named Dean, is worming his way into his heart in a way that Cas can’t resist. Can the two souls overcome danger, broken hearts, and secrets together, or will they remain lost?</p><p>Through tragedy and misunderstandings, Dean and Cas are destined to be together. But destiny’s road can be deadly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel Omegaverse Big Bang, The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story has been brewing for over a year, and I'm so glad to finally share it with you!  So may people have encouraged me as I wrote and worked through the kinks in the story, and I'd like to thank them here.</p><p>First of all, my artist, Javoc aka Sarassaurussex. Your skill leaves me breathless. Thank you again for bringing this to life with me, and for acting as a beta for it as well.</p><p>My bestie, CR Noble. Cassie, for reading it when you're so busy with so many things of your own, and always having a word of encouragement as this took shape.</p><p>Emblue_sparks, for being the first to read it, and encouraging me along the way.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Castiel</p><p>Introducing Castiel and his boyfriend, Lucien.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Cicadas were singing softly in the summer evening, moonlight shining down on an old farmhouse in Kansas. Suddenly, the serenity of the peaceful old house was shattered by the sound of breaking glass. Castiel gaped at his boyfriend in disbelief; the violent outburst, the smash of the glass of bourbon, the ultimatum to quit his job all seemed to be coming out of left field. "You want me to </span><em><span>what?!</span></em><span> Do you have any respect for me at all?"</span> <span>He stared in dismay at the shards of glass strewn across the hardwood where they'd fallen, after smashing against the wall.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, I don’t like that you’re spending so much time at the shop, and suddenly I’m the bad guy here?” Lucien demanded, stalking around Castiel’s living room as Castiel calmed his Scottish terrier, Alfie. The small familiar had always been wary of the Alpha, but that wariness had changed at some point to fear and it made Castiel nervous. What had happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my income to help pay for this place so I don’t burn through my inheritance between books and besides that, I’m working with my brother and sister-in-law. What exactly are you so worried about? I work part-time as it is! You’re really freaking me out with this jealousy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jealou-- You think this is jealousy?” Luke snarled, stopping before him with his pale blue eyes flashing in anger and Castiel stood, his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do,” Castiel said. “First you tried to get me to ditch my best friends, and now you’re trying to drive a wedge between the only family that matters to me, other than Grampa Joshua, since my parents disowned me. You know what this orchard, what my bees mean to me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, your so-called best friends, both of whom are trying to get into your fucking pants!” the tall blond accused and Castiel had had enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meg knows I’m gay, and I think of Balthazar as another brother. Besides, he’s more than half in love with Meg! Neither of them has a shot and they know it. Why can’t you accept it? They have!” Castiel exclaimed, the hurt creeping into his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke’s tone turned soft and cajoling as he abandoned that argument. “C’mon Cassie. You know I love you. I just hate spending so much time apart. I want you to move in with me. What do you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel pushed past his lover to the sideboard and poured himself a bourbon, slinging it back angrily before he turned and answered. “Luke, you just told me you got a job in New York and that you want to stay together, but now you want me to move halfway across the country, abandoning everything I’ve built here? Are you crazy?!” he demanded and watched the impact of his words as Luke went white with anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke whirled on him. “Crazy? As opposed to you and your little pipedream about saving the bees one orchard at a time in butt-fuck nowhere? At least I’m making my own money, not inheriting from some nig--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck out of my house before you say one more word, Lucien," Castiel interrupted, his voice distant and cold, final. He shook with rage that his boyfriend, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>lover,</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been about to call his beloved Grampa such an epithet. "Not one word. Get out and don’t come back; I’ll drop off your things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke glared at him, his blue eyes like ice as he collected his coat from the armchair. He stalked towards Castiel, who stood clenching and unclenching his hands in anger, with Alfie at his side. Luke stared down at him, his nostrils flaring in fury and for a moment Castiel thought Luke was going to hit him. Alfie obviously agreed and let out a low growl of warning. Luke glanced down with a sneer and kicked the small dog viciously. Even as Castiel shouted a protest and dropped to check on his familiar, Luke was stalking from the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see who’s crazy, Cassie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie scurried to his feet and chased after Luke to the door, snarling and growling at the man’s retreat, though with a distinct limp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, Luke. Don’t ever come back here. We’re through!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t tell me when we’re over, Cassie. I own your ass. Don’t you forget it!” Luke threatened as he got to his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not your whore. I’ve never been your mate. I’m not your anything anymore. </span>
  <b>
    <em>LEAVE</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Castiel put the strength of a witch and the punch of righteous Omega anger behind his words and watched as Luke flinched back a step, then went mottled red in fury. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll regret this, little Omega.” He got in his car and left, skidding on the gravel driveway and speeding off into the night, away from Castiel’s home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Luke had been gone for several minutes and Castiel was certain the Alpha wasn’t returning, he closed and locked his door using the latch bolt, then went back and poured himself another drink. He collapsed onto the couch, wrinkling his nose at the stench of his own anger and the cold, icy, slithering scent that was Luke’s rage. He shuddered, and Alfie jumped onto the couch next to him and nosed at his elbow until Castiel lifted his arm and let the familiar rest his head on his lap. Scratching his ears, Castiel smiled down at the small black dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, Alfie,” he apologized. “Now I know why you were afraid of him. I should have made sure you were safe first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An impression of righteous anger, fading pain, and the concern that overrode everything seeped into his mind from his Beta familiar, whose scent was a jumble from his mixed emotions. Then a clearer image, one of pets and treats and laughter, and Castiel rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, I’ll call Gabriel. Nag, nag, nag.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sense of smug satisfaction, and Alfie hopped carefully off the couch to find a bone to gnaw on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes again, Castiel grabbed his phone. Dialling his brother, Castiel tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, picking at the worn fabric nervously. Finally, the phone stopped ringing and a familiar voice gave a cheerful: “Yello!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Gabriel. Your nephew wanted me to call you,” Castiel teased, and Gabriel snorted on the other end of the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say hello to the sweetest puppy in the world! Seriously though, to what do I owe the honour? Are you and that asshole shacking up and moving to Tahiti?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel shook his head and stood, crossing back to the front door and throwing on the chain latch as well. A sense of approval from Alfie only reinforced the nervous feeling Castiel had and he frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tahiti, it’s a magical place,” Cas replied automatically, quoting Marvel. “But no, I just broke up with him. I’m pretty sure he was about to refer to Grampa as a nigger and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>kicked</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alfie. On purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That fucker! Is our pup okay?” Gabriel asked immediately, all pretense of amusement vanished from his voice as a snarl of rage echoed over the phone. Gabriel might have been a Beta, but he was plenty scary when he wanted to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s limping, but he’s okay. Something still isn’t right, though. I can feel it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just told Lucifer to hit the high road. Can’t blame you for being squirrelly. Look, you should think about a security system. There’s a local guy, Ash, who sets them up for cheap, and he’s a genius with a computer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it,” Castiel conceded, then continued. “At the moment I’m half scared he’ll buy the property next door to fuck with me, but he said he’s got a new job in New York, so hopefully I’ve seen the last of him. I just need to figure out how to get his shit to him safely. I’m not meeting him alone, no matter what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Give my puppy a hug.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Alfie is seven years old right? He’s hardly a puppy and he’s my familiar, not just a pet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shit, Cassie, I was there when you picked him out of the litter,” Gabriel teased and Castiel mentally flipped off his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Castiel said with a sigh, “I just wanted to let you know what was going on. And since the start of our fight was about the shop, to warn you to keep an eye out. Who knows what he’ll do if he’s feeling vindictive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel snorted. “Lucifer versus me and Kali? We’d kick his ass. Alright, alright, I’ll let her know and we’ll keep an eye out. We can deal with a broken window if he’s feeling like a bit of petty revenge, so relax.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it.” Castiel shuddered, fear like an icicle down his spine. He wasn't one for theatrics and his brother knew it. His magic was trying to warn him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause over the phone and then Gabriel sighed. “I’ll tell Kali. We’ll set up a circle. See if we can’t get some protective spells going, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d really appreciate it. And I promise, I’ll think about the practical side of things, like a security system. Anyway, me and Alfie will be in tomorrow, about noon. See you then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanging up with his brother, Castiel checked the doors and windows, then called Alfie. “C’mon buddy, bedtime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie looked at him, then rather than following Castiel, slipped out the doggie door to the yard.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <span>Don’t stay out all night!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Castiel ordered, powering the thought so it reached his familiar clearly. All he got in return was a doggie snort of disgust.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Castiel</p><p>Lucien's threats come to fruition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a week since Castiel broke up with his once lover and he was in knots, tensely anticipating the worst. He’d packed up the few things Luke had left behind and tossed the box into the garage, not wanting any of his ex’s negative energy around his home. He censed and saged, burnt beeswax candles and meditated, and he, Kali, and Gabriel cleansed the entire home, Gabriel being serious for perhaps the first time in his life. When he arrived the afternoon after Castiel had broken up with Luke and scented the lingering stench of the Alpha’s rage, he’d gone white in alarm, then made Castiel promise to get a security system. They could protect against magical attacks and negative energy, but Luke was infuriatingly mundane and that he made Gabriel as nervous as he did Castiel wasn’t reassuring at all. That Gabriel had called Luke Lucifer more than once, and to his face, scared Castiel. He made Gabriel promise to be careful as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie circled the house each night, not once, but three times, and re-entered their home drained and staggering. Castiel tried to reassure his familiar that he could help with the warding around his home, but the Scottish terrier simply snorted and dove into the extra food that Castiel was giving him to help him rebuild his energy. Alfie projected a sense of urgency that Cas didn’t understand, but he was careful to keep his doors locked and his wards strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Alfie was less tense was when on a walk about the property they discovered the home next door, perhaps five hundred meters down the road, had been sold. Alfie scented the air enthusiastically and wagged his tail, barking a cheerful greeting to no one Castiel could see. Even so, a happy bark was returned, and Alfie </span>
  <em>
    <span>wriggled</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making friends again, are you, buddy? Just as long as you don’t get too frisky, like the last time you met a new ‘friend’,” Castiel reminded him, his fingers making air-quotes for the last word as he crouched at his familiar’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Alfie proceeded to turn his back on the witch and squat, telling Castiel everything he needed to know about his familiar’s opinion of his scolding. He pulled a plastic bag from his pocket and sighed as he waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once whoever it is has moved in, we should introduce ourselves, huh?” Castiel suggested, and Alfie gave another happy bark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel led them back towards the house through the orchard until he reached his bee boxes. Collecting his gear, he slowly moved about, collecting beeswax and honey, chatting with the bees as he went, telling stories of flowers in the field at the far end of his property, of mushrooms he’d found growing on a fallen tree in the woods, of how their honey was going to win this year against his competitor, Cain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bees never answered, but he was never stung, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a few days later when he was on a morning run that he noticed a moving truck outside the neighbour’s home and a few tall figures moving furniture into the home. A shorter, familiar-seeming blond woman was helping, but before Castiel could place her, his phone rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castiel, we’ve got a request for more of your candles, I hope you can put out!” Gabriel told him cheerfully, and Castiel groaned at the crude phrasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re disgusting, Gabriel, but yes, I have more candles ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, lighten up, little bro! Your goods are keeping them coming back for more, so I plan to peddle your stuff until people get sick of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, quite trying to sound like a pimp, your porn line sucked anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am wounded to the quick! I’ll have you know, my porn had some quality writing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel snorted, and jogged the rest of the way home to hop into the shower before heading to the pagan shop in town. “The pizza man was quality writing? And what was with the mustache?” he teased his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bite me, bro. Wait, have you had all your shots?” Gabriel snarked back, and they hung up on a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You coming to see Gabriel and Kali?” he asked Alfie, but his familiar snorted and flapped his ears, he shook his head so hard. “No? Gabriel said he’d have a new treat… Alright, I’ll bring one home for you.” A pitiful whine greeted his words, and he grinned. “Alright, two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie wagged his short tail and gave him a doggie smile, then trotted off to inspect the hives and ‘water’ the orchard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel flew through his shower and quickly stocked up on his supplies, then headed for the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trickster’s Den was your typical occult shop, filled with candles and crystals, incense in a variety of forms, sage, charcoal, books, and more. The charms and crafts were frequently sourced from local Native American families, who appreciated the practicality of a central spot to sell their wares, and that Kali refused to up the price on their goods, making sure that they made one hundred percent profit. She also encouraged buyers to inspect the books on Native cultures before buying a dream-catcher because ‘it looks cool!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel rolled into the parking lot in his pickup, thinking perhaps he’d missed his chance to be of help to his new neighbour, because the moving van had disappeared from the driveway in the time between his run and leaving for work. Shrugging, he promised himself he'd take over a batch of honey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shop was a madhouse when he arrived, with more tourists there at once than they usually saw in a week. He sold jar after jar of honey, copies of his book on raising bees, and gave out business cards for his workshop on beeswax candles. He spoke to teenagers and retirees and eventually ran out of the extra stock he’d brought in. Waving to Gabriel and Kali, Cas staggered out to his pickup and headed home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie was waiting for him and circled the house three times once he was safely inside, then crept into the house, reeling from fatigue. Cas scooped up his familiar in worry and set him on his favourite cushion, and brought him food and water until he seemed somewhat recovered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried again to ask Alfie what was so important, but his familiar closed his eyes and napped. Cas couldn’t tell if the feeling of dread was his own or Alfie’s, but he knew it was real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days passed and Castiel was busy with his hives and his honey, the bees producing so much he had to store in his basement rather than only in the shed, and he was kept hopping to manage the twenty-five bee boxes spread over his property. The apple trees were blooming, and he walked under the blossoms and felt a sense of peacefulness that had been missing in the months he’d be stifling in the cloying, choking scent of roses and woodsmoke. He was finally feeling free of his ex, and spent an evening giving thanks in his circle in the woods beyond his property, saging it carefully and bringing cleansing water from the river to wash away all trace of Luke from his life. As he gave thanks to the spirits that night, peace washed over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke the following morning feeling hopeful, and Alfie felt it too, accompanying him to work. It was Saturday, always a busy day at the shop, and he packed up plenty of candles, as well as his books on paganism. As he was loading the truck, a familiar engine approached and his stomach dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slamming the tailgate on his truck, he turned to watch his ex drive in as though he owned the place. Glaring, Castiel stalked off to the garage and came out with two boxes. Luke was standing next to his truck with a smirk on his face that quickly faded to anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your things,” Castiel said shortly, his voice hard and unforgiving. “I can only presume that’s why you ignored my instructions to never come back here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cassie, surely this has been a misunderstanding, we can work it out!” Luke cajoled, and Castiel gaped at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You insulted my friends and my family, threatened me, and kicked my familiar. Tell me, what colour is the sky in your world, Lucien? We are never, ever getting back together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke sneered, though perhaps he thought the expression was a smile. “Oh Cassie, so naive. Your ‘familiar’ is just a dog, and your so-called magic is mere superstition. There is nothing that can keep me from you. Now, Castiel, </span>
  <b>come to me,</b>
  <span>” he ordered in his Alpha voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Castiel did not move, felt no compulsion. He stayed where he was, smiling happily. “Sorry to break it to you, Lucien, but you’re not my Alpha. We’re not mates and I’ve no desire to yield to you. So I simply won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel watched as Luke’s face twisted in rage, and he reached for Castiel, who dodged him easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave, Lucien. Take your things and go, before I call the police and have you removed. You aren’t welcome and if you come back I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>get a restraining order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You little bitch, you can’t do this!” Luke snarled, his scent chokingly thick in the air, and Castiel’s nose wrinkled in distaste at the scent of dying roses and smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can and I have and I am. Get off my property.” And to prove his point, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled a 9, holding the phone so Luke could see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cassie, be reasonable…” He trailed off as Castiel clearly moved his thumb to hover over the 1 on his phone, and his demeanour flipped again like a switch had been thrown. “Slut! You’ll regret this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stormed off, and Castiel sighed, clearing his phone and pocketing it again. Watching him throw the boxes into his trunk and leave, Castiel turned to Alfie. “I’m not leaving you here alone with him in town again. I said it in the heat of  the moment, but I think he really is insane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie grumbled, but conceded by hopping into the truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove to the shop and Castiel detailed the encounter to Gabriel and Kali, whose eyes seemed to spark angrily at the threats and harassment from Luke. They agreed to do random drive-bys of his home when he was busy at the market the next day and the fair on Monday, but after that Luke should be gone back to New York for his illustrious new job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after several days without word from Luke, Castiel was able to relax again. They hadn’t been mates, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why Luke was so adamant that Castiel was his. They’d spoken of claiming, briefly, but Castiel hadn’t been ready to take that step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was working at the market a week and a half after the confrontation with Luke in his driveway when he felt a howl from Alfie. He staggered and reached for his familiar, the miles nothing to a witch of Castiel’s caliber, and he fell to his knees in shock and pain as the channel between them opened to Alfie’s pain. Choking and in agony, Alfie sent a burst of fearful warning, and then worst of all, a farewell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel screamed. His best friend Meg was at his side instantly, shooing away frightened passersby, and got him to his truck. “Alfie!” was all Cas could say, but that was enough for Meg, who threw the truck into gear and pulled out so fast she spun the tires. She drove, intent on her task, as Castiel sat in the passenger seat and wept, reaching over and over for the soul that no longer answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarence, what’s going on? What happened?” she asked, again and again, but he merely shook his head, hoping against all odds that he was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they turned down the county road where his orchard and his apiary were located behind his home, they were stopped well back from the driveway. Smoke billowed up from the burning trees, and Castiel leapt from the truck nearly before Meg had thrown it into park. He tried to run for his home, but was caught by the police who had set up a barricade. Fighting and weeping, he finally collapsed to his knees, sobbing. A howl picked up nearby, and he froze, feeling that cry pierce to his very core. Castiel saw a tall firefighter whip his head around to stare in the direction of the howl, and tried to head in that direction, towards his shed. He was stopped once again by the police cordoning off the area, despite his protests that it was his home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry sir, but there’s been a chemical spill as well as the fire, and until it’s been identified and contained, we can’t let you onto the premises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But my dog, my bees! I can’t just not do anything!” Castiel cried, and the officer gave him a sympathetic look. She waved over the tall firefighter who stood nearby staring into the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Winchester!” The tall man turned to face them, and Castiel saw he was handsome, with deep brown hair peeking out from under his helmet and eyes that shifted from hazel to green to nearly blue as some emotion flitted across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Officer Baum,” the firefighter addressed the cop with a nod. “What do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A set of eyes. This gentleman is the homeowner and his dog is somewhere on the property.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel wet his lips nervously, then threw caution to the winds. If they couldn’t handle a bit of mysticism, they might just let his home burn, but he had to find Alfie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a horrible feeling he’s been hurt. Either unconscious or…” He swallowed painfully against the lump in his throat, seeing the sympathy in the firefighter’s eyes. “Please. Alfie isn’t just my pet, he’s my familiar. I know that may not mean anything to you, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, my wife is pagan. I’ll find Alfie for you, if I can.” Seeing nothing but sincerity in the tall man’s--an Alpha, Castiel’s senses told him--visage, Castiel nodded, and stepped back to take Meg’s hand and wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Officer Baum led Castiel aside, allowing Meg to follow. “You’re the homeowner, Mister…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castiel Novak. Yeah, this is my place. My orchard and my bees… My bees might survive, actually. The smoke will generally make them sleepy, so the ones in the hives will just stay there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seemed to arrive expecting something… Where were you?” the officer continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was at the market, selling my honey and candles. I make them myself and sell them at Trickster’s Den. My brother and his wife own that spot, and I work there part time with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Officer Baum nodded, making notes in a small notepad. “Why did you come speeding in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever just known something was wrong, Officer? With a friend, a loved one?” Castiel asked hesitantly, but was reassured when she nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I knew when my Omega was hurt at work.” She nodded matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I know that Alfie… he’s hurt, or …” Castiel swallowed against the tears that threatened to well up and continued. “Or dead. Oh gods, I think… I think he’s dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who would do this?” Officer Baum asked and Castiel’s head whipped up. He heard Meg take a swiftly drawn breath as though to answer and he turned to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t say it, Meg. I broke up with him, that doesn’t mean he… He couldn’t.” Castiel was horrified at the suggestion, but part of him was turning the idea over, remembering the way Luke had kicked Alfie, the small dog’s fear, and that final cryptic warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That last, the finality of it, is what broke the barrier he’d erected within himself, and he collapsed again, falling to the ground and sobbing. Staring blindly, he barely saw the tall firefighter, Winchester, heading back from the yard, until he stood nearly in front of him. Scrambling to his feet, he met the Alpha’s eyes, saw the grim, horrified grief in his eyes and he felt his heart fracture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gone, isn’t he?” Castiel asked and when the man’s eyes dropped, Castiel darted past, running for his home. Footsteps followed, his name shouted by Meg and Officer Baum, but Castiel ran daily and he was fast. Darting around the side of his house, he saw it was untouched by flame and wondered why it had been spared. Maybe the wards had done some good. Why hadn’t Alfie stayed in the house?! He ran through the still smouldering orchard, noticing that half the trees were untouched, but that the fire seemed to have spread--</span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> spread--at random. Finally he burst through to the clearing and nearly gagged at the stench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hives had been cracked open viciously with an axe, the implement sitting abandoned and sticky with wax and honey. Some viscous substance was everywhere, coating the hives and in a trail leading to the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand grabbed his shoulder and Castiel reacted without thinking, flinging an elbow back hard, and whirling away to face his attacker. None other than the firefighter, he realized, who was clutching his chest and gasping behind a mask. Grabbing Castiel’s arm, he dragged him away from the hives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turpentine!” the Alpha shouted. “It’s toxic to breathe, it’s highly flammable, and it’s a skin irritant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel tried to reply, but started to cough instead, gasping and gagging at the rotten corpse smell of the chemical and the Alpha hauled him away. Leaning him against the shed wall, he pressed an oxygen mask to his face and encouraged him to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy, Mr. Novak. Slow down and breathe. You know, you remind me of my brother, running into danger instead of away,” the Alpha commented with a snort, and Castiel let out a sound that was half laugh and half sob, even to his own ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he a firefighter too?” Castiel asked, his eyes following the smoke as it billowed over the trees. Was it closer?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean? Nah. But he’s the reason we saved what we did. He’s your neighbour, saw the smoke and called us. I had to drag him out of here myself, he was trying to clean the hives with a garden hose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel knew which hose the man meant, it was on the other side of the shed, and Castiel used it for the garden beyond the hives. But still the Alpha hadn’t mentioned-- “Where’s Alfie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Novak, trust me when I say you don’t want to see this…” the firefighter began, his eyes darting to the front of the shed and Castiel shook his head, even as he clambered to his feet, swaying. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s mine. You understand? I have to know. And if Luke did this…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone did. This was done to hurt you as much as possible. They went for your hives and your familiar. Not your house. You live there, but your heart was out here in the orchard.” Castiel nodded and took a step. “Mr. Novak, don’t give him this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to. I have to know what he did,” he told him firmly and the firefighter nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel walked around to the front of the shed and turned, staring in uncomprehending horror at the red and black ruin that was his familiar. Castiel’s own hammer sat abandoned beneath the body and that was when Castiel was able to absorb some of the details. A nail, glinting wetly. Another, dripping red. And suddenly he </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a mockery of Castiel’s spirituality, Alfie had been crucified upside down, and a bloody inverse pentagram traced using the poor animal’s blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel reached for Alfie’s fur, then stopped himself, and turned back to face the firefighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a grim voice, he spoke. “My ex’s name is Lucien Malcolm. I believe he did this.” Black swirled at the edges of Castiel’s vision and he looked about slowly, realizing the smoke was much thicker. There was a sudden boom and the firefighter grabbed him and pulled him away as the hives went up, the toxic sludge coating them allowing the flames to incinerate them faster than gasoline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel began to cough again and the firefighter scooped him up effortlessly, carrying him out of the orchard and past the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blacked out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Castiel</p><p>Introducing...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel came to with the very tall firefighter administering oxygen again. “We need to stop meeting like this, Winchester,” Castiel muttered dazedly, and the firefighter grinned in relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Sam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam had carried him back to the edge of his property, away from the devastation, and called his emergency contact, who arrived in the form of an extremely angry Gabriel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cassie, what the fuck were you thinking, running in there like that?! Meg told me, don’t even try to deny it!” Gabriel demanded, grasping Castiel’s t-shirt and shaking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alfie…” Castiel replies, tears streaking unheeded down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel blanched, then his tone softened. “Oh Cassie, no… I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Officer Baum stepped forward and escorted Castiel off to one side while her partner spoke to Gabriel. “Is your property insured, Mr. Novak?” she asked, and Castiel shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but I’m the sole owner, and I’d never do this. The money isn’t worth it, I’m already wealthy from my inheritance. This property, it’s my heart and soul here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The firefighter who brought you out said you made an accusation. Would you please tell me who you think did this, and why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, and cleared his throat, coughing again. “My ex-boyfriend, Lucien Malcolm, or he’d go by Luke. I broke up with him a few weeks ago, and he kicked Alfie, and told me I’d regret it. I called him crazy that night, and he said he’d show me crazy.” Staring back over the ruin of his orchard towards the hives, he whispered, “I guess he did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend, not your Alpha, your mate?” Officer Baum asked, her pen poised over the notepad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel shook his head. “He wanted to claim me, but I didn’t want to take that step. We never even spent heats together. He tried to order me to come to him about a week ago, when he showed up unexpectedly. I figured he was just coming to get the things he’d left behind, but he tried to get me to take him back. I wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing around, Castiel saw Sam chatting with another tall figure, though a few inches shorter than the moose-high firefighter. The second man wore jeans and a soot-stained t-shirt and he stared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fire department got here quickly,” he said, still watching the two men. “It looks like they saved about half the orchard, and maybe a third of my bees, if I can replace the queens quickly enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Officer Baum nodded and explained. “Your neighbour called. His brother had the crew rousted in seconds, I swear. Then we had to drag the fool out of the fire’s path himself, even if his heart was in the right place. Some of your hives survived the fire, but the chemicals... “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toxic,” Castiel muttered. “I know. Sam told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Winchester!” Two figures turned, and they walked over quickly, the shorter one’s bowed legs eating up the ground between them as quickly as his taller companion's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Castiel, right? Look, man, I’m sorry I didn’t get here in time to save your familiar. This has got to be the worst way to meet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel stared. No one, other than Gabriel and Kali, and Meg, had ever referred to Alfie as his familiar off the bat. Even then, most people still believed he was nothing more than a pet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Cas asked, watching as the man’s brows rose in confusion. “My familiar. How did you know that he’s--was my familiar?” he clarified, choking back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, well… my brother Sam mentioned it," he explained, jerking his thumb toward the tall firefighter. "Just wish I coulda saved more when I called. Look, you’ve got one hell of a mess. I can’t help you with the burnt trees or anything, but I can help clean up the contaminated ground from the turpentine. It all needs to be dug up to clean earth and resoiled. We gotta bag the tainted soil and take it to the dump. I can do that with my truck; we deal with chemicals at the shop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel lifted one brow in question. “The shop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Singer’s Service and Salvage. Local mechanic? I know I just bought the place next door but I’ve lived in town forever. You’re fairly new, aren’t you?” the man who must be Dean asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just six--no, seven months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister Novak,” Officer Baum interrupted. “I’m sorry for your loss. But you need to be aware that because of the nature of the crime we need to take your pet… excuse me, your familiar, and perform a autopsy. You’ll be able to claim him when it’s done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel turned and glared at the cop. “Alfie wasn’t just a pet, he was a friend. Now he’s dead. What possible good could it do to butcher him further?” A second cop came up to him, her elfin features pale and shaken under a brunette mane. Officer Baum touched her shoulder gently and stepped away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new officer introduced herself. “I’m Officer Gilda Baum. I can explain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” he asked coldly, staring down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She met his gaze with nothing but sympathy. “If he was poisoned, that might help us track the person who did this. We’d also be inspecting the nails used, the hammer, everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hammer was mine, I can tell you that much. The nails probably were, too.”  Castiel shrugged, running his hands through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even so,” Gilda responded. “Investigating will tell us if the person was right- or left-handed, and that can help solidify a conviction. Inias took photos,” she said, gesturing at a tech with a camera. “And we managed to remove the door before the firefighters had to hose down the shed to prevent the fire from spreading.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring at the Beta, Castiel slumped, too exhausted to continue arguing. He nodded, conceding. “Alright.” Suddenly, his phone rang and Castiel jumped. Answering it without looking, Cas froze as a smooth tenor rang in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You called me crazy, Cassie. Let’s see how crazy I can be, why don’t we?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He pulled the phone away from his ear in horror, staring at it. He put it back to his ear quickly when a police car started up as one of the officers drove off, using the siren to clear a path through onlookers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucien?!” he shouted, drawing the attention of the officers around him. An echo of his own voice reached him through the phone along with the wail of a siren, then Luke hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s close, I could hear the siren through the phone, but distantly. He’s somewhere around, watching!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel watched as the police began a manhunt, but Luke was an accomplished woodsman and trophy hunter and Castiel wasn’t surprised to eventually hear the hunt called off. He’d slipped them. Glancing around, Castiel realized he could see Sam, but his new neighbour, Dean, had disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking for the cute new guy?” Gabriel asked, a teasing note in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel, are you nuts? This is hardly the time!” Castiel glared at his brother, who had the grace to look sheepish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is cute,” he muttered defensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares?” Castiel snapped, scrubbing his hands over his face. “Alfie, my bees, my trees…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, little bro,” Gabriel coaxed. “Come stay with me and Kali for a few nights. At least until you get an alarm system installed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, Gabriel, what if he did something to you guys? I’d never forgive myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an idiot, Cassie, you’re all alone out here out of town, your closest neighbour, however cute he might have been--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who keeps mentioning that,” Cas interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“--still isn’t any kind of protection. Stay with Balthazar then, if you won’t stay with us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meg walked up. “I’ve already called him, and we’re both staying at his place tonight, Cassie. Don’t argue. You know you never win an argument against me.” She gave him a smile but her eyes were sad, and she touched his arm gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you use those dimples mercilessly,” Cas conceded with a small smile, and Meg hugged him gratefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of…” Gabriel commented, watching an impractical sportscar pull up. Balthazar got out and made a beeline for Castiel, hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean appeared at Castiel’s side silently and coughed a little awkwardly, getting his attention. “Look, I know the woods out here. I’ll keep an eye on things until you get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel nodded his thanks, and with Balthazar’s arm around his shoulders and Meg at his side, he left his house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t feel like a home just then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they made it to Balthazar’s place, Meg made him a mug of tea while Balthazar prepared a guest room for Castiel. The mug was one that Castiel had chosen for Balthazar, covered in bees, far too sunny and bright for the sarcastic Brit. One tear fell, then another, and suddenly Castiel found himself weeping again, the empty ache where Alfie always resided in his heart now cold and lonely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meg’s arms slipped around his shoulders and he leaned into her, crying his heart out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Dean - Interlude</p><p>Dean makes a horrifying discovery in the woods near Cas's home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned to his brother, watching as Sam prepared to head back into the orchard. “Listen, Sammy, I’m gonna keep an eye on the house for a few days. But while you guys do your thing, I’m gonna head home, check on something. Think I left things going in the woodshop when I smelled smoke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam met his glance, a look of caution in his eyes. “Sure thing, Dean. Just be careful. We don’t know how far the fire spread. You could get into trouble before you knew it was there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Sammy, this is me we’re talking about!” Dean smirked, turning tail and walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly my point, Dean!” Sam shouted after him, always determined to get the last word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bitch,” Dean muttered under his breath, then grinned when his brother didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he passed Officer Baum, he heard her speaking to someone about a squad car doing drive bys on the property for a while. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good, the bacon is taking this seriously.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crossing to his property, Dean jogged to the house and slipped around to the workshop he’d been eyeing when he bought the place. He slipped in the door, then moved between the work tables and headed for the back door. Dean opened the door cautiously before glancing around. The house was between the woods and his new neighbour’s place and he made for the woods at a dead run. Sliding into the shadows, he quickly disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Venturing deeper into the woods at a ground-eating lope, Dean used his Alpha senses to dodge police and a few local farmers who were still around looking for the arsonist. It was something of a challenge given the stench of burning trees and the smoke still hovering in the air. He listened carefully as he moved for the crackle of flames, not interested in being cut off and surrounded, as wary of fire as any wild thing. The wind shifted and he sneezed, wrinkling his nose at the sickly-sweet corpse-like stink of turpentine. He was getting too close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean changed direction, heading further into the woods. He stopped motionless more than once as a police officer bumbled past. A Beta farmer spotted him once, but Dean simply stared him down and the farmer moved on, silent and casting cautious glances over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A waft of roses, so sweet as to be nearly rancid made him gag, and the misplaced scent of woodsmoke came to him. The scent was alien, wrong, and he fought back a sneeze. He turned his head to follow the trace of a strange Alpha, the odd scent familiar and yet strange, as it was no wood that grew nearby. He moved faster, blending into shadows to avoid the police, and soon was well beyond the range where they searched. He caught a whiff of Castiel’s scent, honey and beeswax, sweet and homey, but it was overpowered by the awful scents tickling at his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rounding a tree, he found what could only be the witch’s sacred circle. Or, it had been. Now it was desecrated, violated. Dean could smell acrid urine and the bitter pungency of spunk, the copper scent of blood and the tang of salt, all blended together and spread about the circle. The small altar table was cracked in two, the candles broken and smeared with gods knew what. And in a mockery of the traditions, at the quarters were four slaughtered animals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was a realist and he had no qualms about a sacrifice freely given. This, however, was slaughter, wasteful and cruel, done simply to punish one Omega for daring to free himself from an insane Alpha. Glancing about, Dean spotted a fox, a deer, a rabbit, and a badger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That last was concerning. Badgers were wily and dangerous in their own right; Dean always made sure to avoid their dens when running through the woods. Each of the four animals had been crucified upside down, much as the familiar had suffered; and suffer they did, the fox and rabbit succumbing quickly due to blood loss, and the deer likely to shock, but the badger had fought, tearing a limb loose and clawing about in its attempt to free itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved carefully closer. If it were still alive, he’d no intention of catching a set of claws. But as he approached, Dean sensed no life within, and he sighed. Touching the fur softly, he sat back and thought. He could hardly explain to the cops that he’d gone exploring and come across the desecrated circle, though that was exactly what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Returning the way he’d come, he easily dodged the police and even the more observant Beta farmer this time. He slipped into his workshop and back out the front door, and sauntered back over to find Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he arrived, he discovered the small blond, Gabriel, hitting on his brother. Nothing new there; the man was incapable of keeping his comments to himself where Sam was concerned, despite both men being married. Dean had a feeling Gabriel was polyamorous, not that it was any of his concern, and he knew Sam was unswervingly faithful to his wife, Jess. Jess and Kali were friends in fact, and often teased the men that they’d leave them for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wandering up to Gabriel and Sam, Dean looked around. No cops in the immediate vicinity. Better and better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Gabe, how’s it hanging?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Down and left, as I was trying to tell your brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, gross. I don’t need to know about your fantasies involving Sammy,” Dean teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, quit calling me Sammy, I’m not a chubby twelve year old anymore!” Sammy bitched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean watched in amused horror at the lustful elevator stare Gabriel gave his brother. “Maybe you should strip outta all that gear to prove it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam turned back to Dean with pink cheeks, deliberately ignoring Gabriel though the Beta was clearly getting to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Dean?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing really. Just wondering if Castiel has a spot he practices. With everything hit being the things that are really important to him, I’m surprised the house wasn’t torched.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel let out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmmm</span>
  </em>
  <span> of thought. “He always prefers to be outdoors. Trust me, I’m glad I don’t live in Chicago anymore, nearly froze my nuts off once or twice. Wanna check me for frostbite?” he asked Sam, never missing a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel, Kali is going to take your nuts off herself if she catches you flashing them at cute firefighters,” Officer Dorothy Baum interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you agree with me that he’s cute,” Gabriel said quickly, leaping on the chance to flirt again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baum grinned. "He's okay, but I'm not the best judge of male beauty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second Officer Baum, Gilda, flashed her a grin, then turned to Gabriel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there a spot in particular where your brother might have a circle? Further into his orchard, or in the woods beyond?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know he has a spot, but I couldn't tell you. Let me give him a call." Gabriel pulled his phone and dialled, waiting a beat before speaking. Dean caught the accented tones of Castiel's friend Balthazar, though he doubted anyone else besides Gabriel could hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What is it Gabriel?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Balthazar asked tersely, his voice full of worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to talk to Cassie, put him on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How badly? I knocked him out with a sleeping pill, he won't wake up easily before tomorrow."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised, Cassie hates those kinds of pills," Gabriel commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I didn't ask." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean felt a growl start in his chest and swallowed it down. Hadn't Cas been through enough for one day? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, has he got a circle around here somewhere? Would he have shown Lucifer?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shot a glance at Gabriel, who caught his eye and wiggled his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey blondie, it's Meg. Head out through the orchard to the south, nearly the western property boundary with that cutie that Cassie certainly wasn't eyeing."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jealous, Meg?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He'll always be my unicorn."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, one drunken make-out and you think you’ve got him.” Gabriel snorted. “We’ll find the place.” He hung up the phone, sliding it back into his pocket, and Dean spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, those woods go for miles. I at least know the woods on my property, and can tell you if we get off track. I can help you look.” Sam gave him a look, which he ignored, and Gabriel’s eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t want Cassie to see something there, too. It’s sacred, and personal. Dean, if you can help us find his place… I’d rather have him angry at an intrusion by us and the cops and have nothing be wrong than have it desecrated and finding out himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Given when this guy did to his familiar, I wouldn’t put it past him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small group of searchers quickly assembled and Dean led them through the orchard to the eastern border of Castiel’s property, furthest from his own land and from the circle. The officers, a few local farmers, Gabriel, Dean, and Sam fanned out, making their way through the woods. Sam was along to keep an eye out for spreading fire, though he gave Dean a stern look that said Dean would hear from him when they were alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving from east to west in long lines, they kept each other just in sight as they swept through the woods and searched for Castiel’s circle. As they marched south to continue the grid, Dean made certain he was off centre, ensuring he wasn’t the one who found the circle further west from his position. It would have been suspicious, he supposed, if he mentioned a circle, volunteered to help search, and was the one to find it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had his own secrets to keep after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short time later a cry went up from his right, as one of the searchers to the south discovered the circle. The ripple of horror that went through the line as people approached and saw the defiled circle reached Dean, and he had only to review his memories of the once-sacred space to shudder as he stepped closer and the stench reached him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping carefully closer, he let his eyes rest again on the poor, butchered animals, and sent up a prayer for them, that their deaths would somehow not be in vain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to Sam, Dean shook his head. “I can’t look at this, Sammy. Walk back with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded, and they waved with sickened faces to the officers and the other locals. They walked in tense silence for several minutes, until Sam spoke softly under his breath, knowing his brother’s hearing was more than sufficient to catch a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew.” It wasn’t a question, simply a statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. And Cas deserves better than to find that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas?” Sam looked at him in amusement before his face fell into sad lines again. “You need to be careful, Dean. This guy has a crazy ex and is in no shape for any kind of relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shrugged, rubbing his hand over his face. “I can’t do anything to stop this, Sammy. I won’t hurt him, but I can’t abandon him. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll be lost without him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked at him for a long moment, his face an open expression of shock as he dragged Dean to a halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours?” he repeated dumbly. “You mean--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean that Omega is my True Mate, and there’s nothing I can do to change it. I won’t hurt him, I’ll be as careful as I can. But I can’t walk away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if he needs you to?” Sam asked, and Dean felt dizzy as the blood left his head in a rush, his stomach dropping into his boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods, Sammy, I could never force him, you know that! But until he says to go, I can and will court him,” Dean said firmly, and Sam sighed, a put-upon expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, Dean,” he warned, though Dean had little intention of following his younger brother’s advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what I’m doing, Sammy. And I have to watch out for him. He’s mine.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Castiel</p><p>Castiel wakes up at Balthazar's, then returns home to view the devastation of his orchard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel woke slowly, his mind foggy and unfocused. He recognized Balthazar’s guest room, and he was sandwiched between that Beta and a familiar scent was at his back, an Alpha he easily identified as Meg. Had they been drinking again? Last time he’d woken in a cuddle pile had been when Balthazar’s father had died--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It came to him in a flash. The fear, the searing pain, the numb </span>
  <em>
    <span>absence</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his heart that screamed for his familiar, the echoing emptiness that Alfie would never again fill. His eyes burned and his head throbbed as hot tears scalded their way down his cheeks. His throat closed and he let out a choked sob, then felt Meg’s arms tighten around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, Clarence. You need to know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Alfie, he’s… maybe if I hadn’t broken up with Luke he’d be alive!” Castiel wailed, and Balthazar turned to stare at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And maybe it would be you we found instead. Your brother is right; Lucifer is the only name for that monster. Now listen to me, you did nothing wrong! This is all on him, and his delusions, and his crazed mind. You couldn’t predict that he’d react like this because a normal, healthy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sane</span>
  </em>
  <span> person wouldn’t!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if--” Castiel started, only to be interrupted by Meg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, unicorn,” she started and he sobbed a small laugh. “You can’t play the what if game. Alfie is dead because of Luke. Because Luke killed him, because Luke is insane. There is nothing you could do to stop it, and you definitely didn’t deserve to have that kind of crazy in your life any more than Alfie deserved to die. It’s not on you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel sniffled, offering his best friends a small smile. “Careful, or I’ll think you care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balthazar smacked his shoulder and stood. “I’m making coffee. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cassie, will be eating breakfast. Or else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel nodded slowly, his eyes welling with tears again at the care and affection of his best friends. Balthazar eyed him for a moment then returned the nod solemnly, and Castiel knew he was accepting that love as much as the instructions to eat. As the tall Beta left the room, Meg pulled him over into her arms, and he turned to snuggle against her throat, scenting her much loved floral scent. She gave a soft rumble and he began to cry again, but this time softly, tears falling slowly as he remembered Alfie and all the special times with his familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little while later, his phone chimed, and Meg reached for it on the bedside table, handing it to him as he sat up again. He glanced at the screen and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“News travels fast,” he commented, then opened the text from his competitor at the market, Cain Mullen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cain: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Castiel, I heard. I’m so sorry. Let me help you source new queen bees to replace your lost hives.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel shook his head, typing quickly as Meg peered over his shoulder at the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would you help me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cain: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve no wish to win this way. Let me help so we can find the truth, but never think I would wish this on you. More fun to beat you fair and square.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel let out a small, somewhat bitter laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel: </span>
  <em>
    <span>word of mouth may do that, since I’ll have months without my honey or candles to sell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cain: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have a source for beeswax, if you’re not too proud to accept that help as well</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel: </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole. Alright. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He paused, then grudgingly typed out a thank you and hit send.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cain: </span>
  <em>
    <span>No fun winning all the blue ribbons at the fair if I don’t have any competition. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas let out a short laugh that was half sob, and sent an eyeroll emoji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing at his message history, he found a text from his brother from the previous evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Castiel, call me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Castiel started to dial, then froze, his fingers over the button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Clarence?” Meg asked, nudging his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel never calls me ‘Castiel’, you know that. What happened?” Meg stiffened, and he turned to face her, sitting cross-legged on the bed. “Meg?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He called late in the afternoon, asking about where to find your circle.” She met his eyes sadly, worry written in every line of her lovely face. Castiel felt his heart begin to pound, his hands damp and shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t… Oh gods, of course he would. What did he do?” he babbled, then grabbed his phone and stormed out into the hall. “Balthazar, why didn’t you wake me up?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I wasn’t going to waste the sleeping pills, darling. Besides, you needed the rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel rolled his eyes, then moved to the living room to have a modicum of privacy while he called his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel, what the hell did you find at my circle?” Castiel demanded as soon as Gabriel answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Balthazar and Meg couldn’t keep their traps shut, huh?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gabriel asked with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should they? And what happened?” Castiel repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel hesitated over the line, a long moment of silence that did nothing to reassure Castiel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t wanna know the details, Cassie. Trust me, please.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gabriel’s voice was soft, so pained, that Castiel hesitated, then shook his head, as though his brother could see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to know, Gabby,” he replied softly, using the childhood nickname for his older brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel told him, plainly, and with as few words as possible, of the violation of his sacred space. Castiel quietly thanked his brother for the truth, and hung up the phone. Meg and Balthazar found him sitting in the middle of the living room floor, his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he wept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Cassie. Can you tell us?” Meg asked softly, sitting at his side and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. With a wail he turned to her, throwing himself into her arms, all the pain and shock of the last day too much. He felt her arms tighten around his shoulders, then Balthazar’s scent blended with hers as his arms wrapped around them both. He felt someone’s lips press against his hair, and thought it must have been Balthazar, but they were still there as the Beta began to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell us, Cassie. Let us in,” his oldest friend told him, rocking them in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he did, haltingly, his voice choked with tears and fear and anger, and when he finished and they held him still, he collapsed to lay his head on Meg’s lap while Balthazar curled his long legs around them both, stroking Castiel’s hair softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me alone?” he pleaded, broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two answered as one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was surprised to see a patrol car across from his home, but gratified. He didn’t have the heart to tell the young officer that his ex could approach silently from the woods with his skill as a game hunter, but the thought was nevertheless at the forefront of his mind as he carefully unlocked the front door. His house was quiet, far too quiet, the absent clicking of Alfie’s nails against the hardwood like a slap to the face, an affront to his senses. Whirling immediately, he pressed past Balthazar and Meg, back onto the wraparound porch where he collapsed on the swing next to the front door, identical to the one that sat at the back of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments he stood, his eyes resolutely dry. “Come on, I want to see the damage myself.” And he strode off towards the hives, his eyes red-rimmed from crying but fierce as he catalogued every tree damaged by fire, every dead bee he found on his path. Finally, he rounded a bend in the path among the trees and came face to face with an unexpected sight. His neighbour, Dean, sweat-drenched and sunburned, digging up the earth around the destroyed hives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--Dean, what are you doing?” Castiel blurted, and Dean whipped around in surprise, fumbling the shovel and wincing as it struck his booted foot. Dean wore thick work gloves that were nearly gauntlets in length, and what looked like a heavy-duty breathing mask. He climbed out of the hole he’d made and motioned them back from the scorched area as he walked towards them, carefully removing the mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I’d help get rid of the turpentine, well, this is the only way to do it. The contaminated earth has to be dug out, bagged, and taken to the dump. I can do that; I know the guys because I’m there all the time with crap from work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Work? What do you do that you deal with toxic chemicals?” Castiel asked, curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean blinked at him in apparent confusion as a vague memory stirred in Cas' mind, then the freckled man shrugged. He leaned on the shovel and wiped his forearm across his forehead, leaving a smear of dirt. “I’m a mechanic. Most of the fluids in a car have to be disposed of the same way, though we mostly drum them. Sometimes something spills in the yard and we have to dig out the gravel and bag it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… thank you.” Castiel gave a small smile, and watched in bemusement as Dean appeared to blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balthazar stepped closer to Castiel’s side, glancing around the clearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this mess really necessary?” he asked, surveying the broken and burnt hives and the large bags of new soil set to one side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean straightened his shoulders, but merely glanced at the Beta before addressing Castiel again. “Sorry about the mess, but we gotta clean out all the bad dirt and replace it with clean. Nothing can grow here until the earth is…” He seemed to fumble for a word, then shrugged again, another blush highlighting his freckles. “Until the earth is </span>
  <em>
    <span>healed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel felt a lift in his heart at the handsome stranger’s words, and took a small step closer. “You understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean glanced at him, wide-eyed, then licked his lips slowly before speaking. “Seems pretty straight-forward to me. You definitely couldn’t get new hives until the ground isn’t poisonous anymore. I’m sorry about your bees, and your familiar. I… I wish I’d gotten here in time to save them, and maybe more of your trees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled again, amused despite himself. “And here your brother painted you as a hero, fighting the fire with nothing more than a garden hose, trying to save my hives.” His amusement grew as Dean blushed again, turning a shade of scarlet that Castiel had never before seen on an Alpha. “The house is unlocked. You should get some water. The sun looks like it’s getting to you a little. Meanwhile…” he turned resolutely towards the woods. “I have something to see to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gentle touch at his elbow made him jump, and Dean held up his hands to show he meant no harm, one hand no longer gloved. “I was part of the search party that went out yesterday to find your circle in case…” He swallowed grimly, his full lips compressed into a thin line, and he was distinctly green around the gills. “Well. I think you already know, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t wanna see it, Cas,” Dean murmured, and Castiel felt his heart jolt at the softly spoken nickname. He shook his head though, and kept moving.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I come with you? Look, your ex- is clearly psycho, and I’d feel better if…” Dean stumbled over his words, rubbing a hand over his face in embarrassment. “I mean, clearly you can take care of yourself, Cas, I just--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean. I’ll be fine.” Cas could feel the amusement bubbling up in himself, and wondered at this Alpha who could make him smile in these awful conditions.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, Mister Macho. If you’re thinking he needs an Alpha at his back, he’s got one,” Meg commented sharply, and Cas turned in time to see her flash her fangs, her eyes glittering red at the edges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meg, he’s trying to help. I’ll be alright, Dean, thanks though.” Cas turned and walked away from the strange Alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balthazar used his long legs to catch up to Cas, and muttered softly. “Typical knothead, convinced you can’t take care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas shook his head. “He isn’t. He’s actually worried. Couldn’t you scent that?” he asked, puzzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence as they walked, then Meg spoke up. “How could you possibly scent him over the turpentine and ash?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He smells like pine and leather. Wait, are you serious, you couldn’t smell him?” Cas asked, and felt his cheeks heat as his friends smirked at him. “Shut up, it doesn’t mean anything. I was just standing closer than either of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we noticed how close you were standing to your new boyfriend,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Cas,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Meg teased, and Balthazar let out a bark of laughter as Cas stumbled, even as he caught his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not funny, guys,” Cas muttered, his cheeks heating as he blushed furiously. He smiled though, thinking that he liked his new nickname. Particularly the way Dean said it. Cas thought he heard a crackle in the brush off to one side, but glancing over sharply, he saw nothing. Even so, since Luke was an expert woodsman, he was going to be careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept his eyes open as they walked, but saw nothing more than the fleeing hindquarters of a fox and a few squirrels which scurried up trees to scold as the three passed. As they approached his circle, he slowed, turning to glance over his shoulder at his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last chance. You don’t need to see this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you think we’re leaving you alone to face this, you’re a bloody nutter!” Balthazar retorted scathingly, and Meg nodded sharply, clearly agreeing with the Brit’s colourful assessment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas turned back and stepped through the last trees blocking his vision, then immediately wished he could take that step back. His space had been violated. Blood and urine and vitrea tainted the ground, the small trees he’d planted at the four cardinal directions tainted with blood and more. Clearly Luke had spent a fair bit of time here, and he’d just as clearly enjoyed himself, Cas noted, stepping carefully around a dried smear of white on a rock. Cas knew he could clean the area, blood and bodily fluids weren’t themselves particularly anathema to his practice. Clean water and cleansing fire would do much for the space; salt was another purifying element he could bring. But as he opened himself to the space, all he could feel in the once peaceful glade was pain, lust, and vicious pleasure. He closed himself off and shuddered, knowing he’d never practice here again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A movement caught his eye and he turned quickly, almost fearful as Meg gasped. Balthazar swore as Cas turned and as one they reached forward and gripped his arms, ready to pull him away from a large grey wolf. He pulled his arms free and stepped closer to the centre of the clearing, and unconsciously Cas pursed his lips to whistle for Alfie, then felt himself crumple. Never again would Alfie come to that call. His heart full of pain in an echoing emptiness, he fell to his knees, and stared bleakly across the ten feet that separated him from the wild creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf stood facing him from across the clearing. It watched him curiously, fathomless depths in its eyes, then it turned and sniffed at the small blood soaked tree next to it. Rather than snarling or backing away, the wolf dropped to its haunches and raised its muzzle to the sky, letting out a ringing, mournful howl, and Cas realized this was the same sound he’d heard as he pulled up to the house with Meg just the day before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf quieted then, and looked back at Cas, as though waiting for a response to its heart-rending song. “Saying goodbye, then? My brother told me what was found, and it was none of your pack.” The wolf snorted, shaking its head abruptly, and Cas found himself wondering at the massive creature. “You don’t care, do you? It was senseless, what happened here. I don’t suppose you understand that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf turned and looked at him, and its eyes seemed to flicker for a moment, but then it turned and looked over its shoulder towards the woods, and started to move away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Cas called after it, not truly knowing why. “Careful, beautiful friend. Lucifer has hunted wolves before.” The wolf seemed to listen, and its hackles raised as it bared its impressive teeth in a silent snarl. “Stay away from woodsmoke and roses, friend. They’re more dangerous than you know.” Again the fangs flashed, then the odd wolf sneezed, shaking its head and pawing at its nose. Cas chuckled softly. “That’s right, the roses will tickle a sensitive nose like yours.” The wolf stared at him a moment longer, then disappeared into the woods, heading deeper into the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cassie, darling, are you insane?!” Balthazar asked, and Meg pulled him to his feet abruptly. “You just chatted at a wolf as though it could understand you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think it couldn’t? You saw the way it reacted.” Cas glanced around the space and shook his head sadly. “I’ve seen enough out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They headed back to his home in a silent line, and Cas mused over the strange encounter, wondering at the wolf. As they approached the clearing in the orchard that had housed his hives, they heard the distinctive sound of a shovel hitting the earth, and he knew Dean was still working. Stepping through a break in the trees, ready to scold his neighbour for working so hard, he nearly swallowed his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was shirtless, his freckled shoulders and back pink in the sun, whether from the sun or activity Cas didn’t know, but he found himself tracing those marks with his eyes, connecting the dots like constellations in the sky. A line of sweat trailed down between the strong shoulders and down his spine, and Cas’ mouth went dry. A square of fabric peeked out of his right pocket, and Cas’ eyes were drawn to the navy blue material. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No way… it’s just a handkerchief, it doesn’t mean anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas watched that broad back bunch with muscle as Dean dug and tossed the dirt into a large bag to one side, then Dean suddenly seemed to realize he was being watched. He turned slowly, and met Cas’ gaze solemnly, then took his handkerchief and wiped his forehead before tucking it away again. Cas found his eyes wandering over the bare chest before him and had to blink rapidly to break his stare away from the soft flesh at Dean’s waist, just the smallest bit of a tummy, that had Cas wanting to tackle the gorgeous man to the ground and nuzzle his skin. Blushing beet red, he took refuge in scolding his new neighbour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, you’re going to give yourself a heat stroke if you don’t take a break in this sun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned, and pointed at a nearby stump. A glass from his own cupboard sat there, filled with what appeared to be his lemonade. Ah. Dean had taken a break, and been in his home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fumbling for his phone, Cas turned away and walked off a few steps, looking around, ignoring the snickering coming from his so-called best friends. The burnt trees around him hurt his heart, and he looked up the number for McLeod’s. He’d been meaning to call the local nursery all morning and now was perhaps the best time, he decided, determined not to gawk at his neighbour any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“McLeod’s Nursery, this is Michael speaking, how may I help you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> came a light tenor through the phone after a few rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I need to place a rather large order for an assortment of apple trees. My orchard… There was a fire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mr. Novak? I’m so sorry. We heard. Look, I want to help. Every fifth tree will be free.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> An irate voice rose in the background and Michael’s voice was muffled for a moment, though still intelligible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hush, Crowley. It’s the lovely witch from the market with the honey and candles you love so much. His orchard was vandalized.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a low exclamation, then clearly came another pleasant voice, this one with a scottish accent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Make it every fourth tree, darling.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas stood, stunned, ready to weep with gratitude at their kindness. He shook his head, and weakly protested. “I can afford the replacement trees, this isn’t necessary, though your kindness is much appreciated.” He placed his order, said his farewells and hung up, staring at his phone in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balthazar walked to his side and murmured softly. “Won’t it take years for the trees to bear fruit? What’s the point? You could move elsewhere and find a mature orchard, you’ve the funds for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas stared at his friend. He loved Balthazar, but he simply didn’t get it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Healing,” a deeper voice murmured, and Cas nodded, turning to look at Dean. “Bringing new life, it’s precious. Doesn’t matter that the trees can’t be moved here until the frost, or that they won’t bear fruit for five years or more. It’s about healing the land.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded again, his heart again thumping oddly, and he headed for his home without a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas? Have you… I mean, I’m sure you have, but... “ There was a sigh and Dean began again as Cas turned to look him in the eye. “A friend of mine owns a security company, consider it? I can give you his card.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas hesitated, uncertain whether he wanted to take that step. It wouldn’t protect his land. Meg stepped to his side, and touched his shoulder gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t hurt to have his friend swing by for a look around the property, maybe set up some flood lights and things… What’s the company?” she asked Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Bad-Ass Alarm Systems. Don’t judge him by the name, he’s the best around and a genius with a computer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of all the…” Balthazar snorted in dismay. “Surely you can afford a more reputable company, Cassie. Nevermind this nonsense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, go with whoever you like, but seriously, give Ash a call. He does great work and has a few tricks up his sleeves. You can drop my name; we grew up together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded. “Ash? That’s who my brother recommended as well. I’ll think about it,” he promised, then moved on, skirting the shed by a wide berth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I replaced the door,” Dean called, and Cas stiffened, tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Dean.” He walked away without turning back, unwilling to display his tears yet again today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get outta your hair, I’ve got enough bags to load my pickup.” Cas watched as he loaded the bags into the beat up old truck; clearly it was a working vehicle. Walking down to the house, he found Dean had closed the doors and locked the front door, leaving only the back door towards the orchard unlocked. That small bit of care warmed something in Cas’ chest, then he frowned, shaking his head. His life was far too complicated to be getting dreamy over his new neighbour, he decided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Searching Google, he quickly found a number for Dr. Bad-Ass and dialled the number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Bad-Ass, whaddya need?” Not the most professional greeting. It would have driven Luke bonkers to hear it, and Cas found himself smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An alarm system, or at least a consultation on what I need. Motion detectors, glass break detectors, and smoke alarms at bare minimum. I’ve just had a fire on my property.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Castiel, right? Rough, man, real rough. Look, I’ll swing by and give you a quote, and I won’t bend ya over a barrel either. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas found himself taken aback. “Does the entire town know?” he demanded, though why he bothered to ask in a town this small was beyond him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure does, amigo. Cops, firefighters, farmers, they go home and tell their families, talk with coworkers. Gossip in the bar. Sorry to say, my man, most exciting thing in town in ages, and last thing was a coupla brothers moving here and one of ‘em opening up a shop with a local witch.” Dr. Bad-Ass, or rather as Dean had called him, Ash explained. “And you’ve been here seven months now, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas sighed. “When can you come out for that review and a quote?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Cas - Interlude</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Cas slept at home and though Meg went back to her place, Balthazar stayed with him, refusing to leave him alone. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, Cas admitted to himself that he couldn’t sleep and snuck past the guest room to avoid waking Balthazar. He crept down the stairs, skipping the fourth step from the top, knowing that even his nearly comatose friend wouldn’t sleep through that squeaking. He stopped in the living room and poured himself a short bourbon. Glancing around the darkened room, he spotted Alfie’s ball where it had rolled under a chair, and turned quickly to move to the kitchen. Confronted with an empty food bowl and a half-full water dish, he suddenly couldn’t breathe. Sneaking out to the porch quietly, he closed the door behind him, gasping in the mild early summer night air. The stench of turpentine was gone, but Cas could still smell the burnt trees, dense and ashy, the untouched trees and their blossoms overpowered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moonlight shone down on his yard and he stepped down onto the grass barefoot, feeling the earth under his toes as he wiggled them. He raised his arms to the sky, and lifted one bare foot to press it to his thigh, holding a yoga tree pose for a long moment. A sudden, lonely howl caused him to jump, and he stumbled. Turning slowly, as one does in horror movies, he glanced around in the moonlit yard. There it was, a wolf. The same wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whining softly, the wolf stared at him from across the yard, his eyes glowing green and gold in the night. He howled again, then turned and vanished into the orchard, heading south for the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas watched him go, feeling shaken and uncertain. What did the wolf want with him? Why had he never seen it before, while Alfie was… No. He shook his head, a sharp denial. He couldn’t take another familiar. He knew the pain of losing one all too well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Cas</p><p>Cas dreams of Alfie, then visits the pagan shop.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two nights later, Balthazar left him alone. That night, Cas dreamt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie was there, but silent, his warmth a distant thing, like a memory of the sun. The wolf stood at his familiar’s side, and Alfie reached up his nose to sniff at the wild creature. Rather than snap at the small dog, the wolf touched noses with him briefly and gave him a lick. Alfie turned to look at Cas again and his tail wagged briefly. A burst of love reached Cas and he crumpled to the ground, weeping at the finality of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke suddenly, still in the dark of night, the quarter moon waxing through the window. Cas curled onto his side, tears sliding down to disappear into the hair at his temples. A final goodbye. Cas knew he might dream of Alfie again in the nights to come but he would never </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> him again. Distantly, he heard a lonely howl, and he turned his back to the window, firmly rejecting the plaintive question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dozed through the rest of the night and woke with gritty eyes and a pounding headache. Heading to town in his pickup truck, he stopped at the local diner for coffee and a quick bite before continuing on to the market. Working quickly, he set up a sign at his table, advising that he would be low on stock for several months and that he hoped people would return to him when they could rely on his honey and candles not running out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning away from his display, he bumped into Cain, the older man catching his elbow to keep him from stumbling, his piercing blue eyes seeing far more than Cas was comfortable revealing to someone more rival than friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Cain reached for his shoulder and clasped it in such gentle understanding that Cas found his eyes welling again. Swiping the back of his hand across them almost angrily, he stared at the other man, daring him to say something about his tears, but instead Cain simply squeezed his shoulder lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, son.” The soft, understanding reflection of his own pain, the gentle voice were his undoing. Dropping his chin to rest on his chest, Cas let the tears fall, his shoulders slumping as Cain led him aside from the busy flow of foot traffic and back towards his truck. “You’ve got your sign up, there isn’t anything else for you to do here today. Go do something for you, Castiel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Cain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded, thinking to himself. Eventually he got into his truck and drove, heading out of town and to McLeod’s nursery two towns over. It wasn’t the right time of year to transplant trees, but he spoke at length with one of the owners, Michael, who seemed to be a charming young Alpha only a little older than himself. His husband, another Alpha by the name of Crowley, strode in from the back, and pecked Michael lightly on the cheek, sending a blush over the younger man’s high cheekbones. Crowley smiled in a way that was fondly indulgent, as well as more than a little smug at having flustered his husband, and the look Michael sent him in return just as clearly meant he’d pay for it. Cas had a feeling Crowley wasn’t going to mind, though. Shaking the image from his mind, he found himself wanting to share his thoughts with someone. Meg would laugh, as would Balthazar. Luke would have sneered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what Dean would say?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mused, then shook his head. He was spending far too much time thinking about his handsome neighbour, and it was distracting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arranging to return in four months when the trees would be dormant and could safely be transplanted, Cas left and headed back to town. He pulled up in front of Trickster’s Den and again wondered at the name. He’d once asked Kali if she’d lost a bet with his brother over the naming of their shop, and she’d flashed a grin and told him she’d suggested it. He reminded himself to never get himself in between the two of them if they started a prank war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kali offered him a soft, understanding smile as he made his way quickly to the back room, avoiding most of the customers. A lovely, curly-haired blonde glanced up from her reading at Kali’s desk, her expression one of sympathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castiel, right? I know I’ve seen you around, but we haven’t really talked. I’m Kali’s student, Jess.” She tucked a strand of long hair behind her ear and shrugged. “And you met my husband, Sam. I won’t pester you, I’m just… I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam saved my life… I don’t remember if I thanked him for that,” Cas murmured, subdued. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “And Dean probably saved half my orchard by calling the fire department so quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Cassie definitely noticed Dean, that’s for sure!” Gabriel announced as he entered the room, and Cas turned to face his brother with a glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny; you’re the one who kept commenting he was cute!” he retorted as Kali joined them, throwing his brother to the wolves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kali smacked Gabriel in the back of the head and grinned. “You’ll break Sam’s heart if you make him think he isn’t special!” she teased, and Jess burst out laughing, showing no jealousy as Gabriel blushed over his crush on her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what, Gabe. Anything ever happens to me, you and Kali can work it out with him.” Jess grinned, winking at Cas, who buried a smile behind a raised hand because Gabriel looked so conflicted, not knowing whether to look happy or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas shook his head, amused in spite of himself, and caught Kali’s eye as he exited the now cramped office. Wandering through the shop, he grabbed a basket and started collecting the things he would need to create protection spells around his home and property. Sage and salt for his home, honeysuckle and thistle seeds for outdoors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew now why Alfie had spent so much time warding the house and why it had remained untouched. Even with his ill-intent, Luke hadn’t approached, hadn’t damaged his home. He blinked hard, trying to fight back the ever-present tears. As he continued to browse, Kali approached him, a six-inch statuette in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is for you, for protection, freely given,” she told him, and Cas hesitated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me pay for it, Kali,” he argued softly, not wanting to draw attention to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “It’s not from the store. It’s from me. Now take it before I have to kick your ass, Cassie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mustered a smile as he took it, feeling a flush of warmth and…</span>
  <em>
    <span>recognition? </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the statue and tucked it into the pocket of his light trench coat. “That would defeat the purpose, wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Cassie. Let’s get you rung up. You can save Channing from the awful flirting…” she told him, jerking her head towards the front of the shop, where a teenage boy was smiling awkwardly at the young cashier. Cas watched her body language for a moment and grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not so upset by his attentions, Kali, give him a break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kali glanced over and pursed her lips in thought, then walked up behind her young employee. “Break time, why don’t you grab a hot chocolate for you and your friend next door?” she instructed, and the two teens grinned shyly and ran out the door. Kali rang him up, quietly making suggestions for planting the herbs and throwing extra packets of seeds into his bag when she thought he wasn't looking. He opened his mouth to call her on it then met her eyes. She had a look that dared him to object, and he simply took the bag and thanked her for her help. "You're family, Cassie. Anything we can do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Kali," he murmured, a little choked up by the worried affection in her eyes. Ducking his head, he waved as he headed out to his old truck. Climbing in with a creaking of the door, he dropped his purchases on the seat next to him and started it up, heading for home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drove through the small town, heading for his orchard on the outskirts. He was about three minutes from home when he tapped the brakes at a curve and his truck didn't slow. Trying not to panic, he downshifted, letting the revs slow the truck and then pumped the brakes, hoping beyond hope that they would respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t. Glancing down the road, he saw a car ahead trundling along at well below the speed limit and swore. He downshifted again, knowing it wouldn’t be enough, and spotted a low hill in the field to his right. He took a deep breath and drove off the road, feeling the truck shudder as the soft earth pulled at the tires and slowed him further, then he pulled on the emergency brake. The truck jolted and slid to a stop, and Cas dropped his head to the steering wheel, his heart pounding. He patted himself down in disbelief, unconvinced that he’d suffered no injury, and his searching hands encountered something in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fished out the warm statuette with shaking hands, staring at it, then closed his eyes and murmured a quick prayer of thanks to whomever was watching over him. Cas glanced around, trying to figure out exactly where he was, and realized he was seeing a familiar house at the end of the field. This was Dean’s field and, as though summoned, a familiar tall form was running over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean arrived next to the truck, breathless for a moment, then seemed to calm down when Cas made eye contact and he realized he was okay. The scent of panic faded to relief, and Dean smiled at him, setting his heart pounding for an entirely different reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Cas?” Dean asked hesitantly and Cas found himself nodding quickly, wanting to reassure the strange, sweet Alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean glanced at the figurine in his hands and his brows raised in surprise. “Green Tara, Tibetan Mother Goddess of protection. Looks like she was watching over you. What happened anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brakes… my brakes failed.” He shuddered, thinking how it could have been much worse, and found his hands were shaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lemme get my truck and haul you out, I can check the brakes easily enough. But you’re definitely not the type to panic, so something obviously went wrong with ‘em.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within ten minutes, Dean had grabbed his truck and a chain and towed him over to his place. He popped the hood and checked the reservoir, muttering when he found it empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You maintain this yourself, Cas?” he asked, and Cas shook his head.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, I took it into the shop in town for a service about five months ago, midwinter. Why?” Cas asked, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because the reservoir is dry, and it sure as hell shouldn’t be. Even if they were just doing an oil change, they shoulda checked fluids and topped shit up. Let me jack it up.” He raised the truck and quickly rolled under, and within moments was swearing. “Line’s worn through, no mechanic shoulda missed it. Who the hell serviced this last, Cas?” Cas couldn’t recall who serviced the truck but knew it was after he moved to town. He told Dean, who rolled out from under the truck with a frown. “That means Bobby’s. He’d whoop anyone who made that kinda mistake, and I can check the books. Look…” Dean stood, rubbing his hand over his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas handed him a cloth and Dean wiped his hands carefully. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thing is, Bobby’s good people, and he doesn’t hire screw ups. Other than me,” he flashed a grin, “but I don’t screw up with cars. No one shoulda missed it. And honestly, I can’t look close enough without a magnifying glass, but…” He hesitated again and Cas stepped closer, scenting the worry on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell if it was worn down or cut.” Cas felt a chill go down his spine at Dean’s words, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets to hide their shaking. “Leave the truck with me, I’ll tow it to Bobby’s and go over every inch.” Cas started to reach for his wallet and Dean put his hand lightly on Cas’ arm. Cas felt a flush climbing his cheeks and tried to will it away, with only moderate success he knew. “You’re not payin’ a cent just yet, Cas. We don’t know if this was the fault of someone at the shop, but if it is, you’re not payin’ at all. If… if it was tampered with, you need to know that, and we can talk about cost later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas reached into the cab of the truck and grabbed his bag from Trickster’s Den. Checking that nothing had fallen out in his jarring ride across the field, he shuffled from foot to foot nervously, uncertain how to say goodbye. He didn't particularly want to, and that felt dangerous right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me walk you home, Cas. I don't… you've lost your familiar, he wouldn't want you to be alone. Especially with that ex of yours who knows where."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell in step together as they walked down the county road, walking easily side by side. Cas glanced over from time to time, admiring Dean's profile, counting his freckles absently. Dean looked his way curiously and Cas realized with a fierce blush that he'd been staring, and he quickly looked away, scanning the woods opposite their homes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what have you been up to today?" Dean asked casually, as though there was nothing unusual about staring at his neighbour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Headed out to McLeod's to see about replacing some of my trees. Gods, I'm afraid of making anyone who helps me a target. He's insane." He turns and looks at Dean. "What about you, aren't you worried he'll do something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cas… I saw what he did to your familiar. And to your circle. Trust me, I'm scared. But I'm not gonna let some douchebag stop me from livin' my life." Dean stopped and turned to Cas as they reached Cas' mailbox, his expression serious. "I can take care of myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, but he's a hunter, he shoots from hiding," Cas warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He won't get the drop on me, promise," Dean said, so calmly competent, Cas almost believed him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Cas - Interlude</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cas couldn’t sleep. Figured, since now he had the security system Dr. Bad-Ass had returned and installed that afternoon. He should have felt safer but instead was all too aware that a security system was only a deterrent, not a guarantee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He headed downstairs and wandered through the too quiet house, used to the click of Alfie's claws on the hardwood floors, or his light snores coming from his bed. Suddenly, his home felt claustrophobic, and he quickly turned off the back door alarm and stepped out onto the porch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking several shuddering breaths, he closed the door behind him, and stepped barefoot down to the grass. He sat, closing his eyes and drew a deep breath, picturing strength flowing up into his body from the earth, and as he exhaled, breathed out his worry and fear. He repeated the steps twice more, his body growing heavy and sure as he grounded himself in the visualisation of the earth's bronze light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked slowly, coming back to himself, and his eyes found a shadow out of place under the trees. Unafraid, he leaned closer, sensing only welcome. The wolf was there in the shadows, waiting. He stepped closer, then sat and waited for Cas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas hesitated a moment, then made up his mind, and stood, taking a step towards the wolf. As though that were a sign, the wolf retreated, not skittish or fearful, but deliberately. He peered over his shoulder to watch him, then took a few steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked carefully, mindful of his bare feet, but he was used to these woods, though he hadn't gone so deeply until now. By the occasional flash of moonlight he could tell they were bearing west, closer to Dean’s property, but still deeper into the woods. Finally there was a steadily growing brightness ahead, compared to the darkness under the trees, and Cas stepped forward into a glade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas sat in the glade as the half moon rose overhead and began its descent in the starlit sky, and felt peace for the first time since the attack on his home. He turned to look at the wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you," he murmured, full of gratitude. The wolf sniffed carefully, as though scenting his emotions, and nodded. Cas blinked. The wolf </span>
  <em>
    <span>nodded</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Where had he learned such human behaviour? He sniffed carefully, but all he could tell was that the wolf was an Alpha and was exuding protection and peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf winked, a slow deliberate drop of one eyelid then yawned and melted into the shadows. He heard him moving deliberately around him, circling the glade protectively as he sat, communing with the peaceful night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, perhaps two, when Cas was beginning to feel the chill of the summer night and his fatigue was dragging at his eyes, he stood, wobbling. In a heartbeat, the wolf was before him, closer than before but still out of reach. He watched Cas for several moments, huffing softly, then turned and led him home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Cas</p><p>Cas and Dean share a soft moment, Luke strikes again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Cas woke early and walked over to Dean’s to ask about his truck. Despite their conversation the day before over the cost, Cas was determined to pay for the tow at least. That thought firming his spine, he walked up Dean's driveway, only to be thrown off-kilter when he greeted him with two cups of coffee, handing him one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know I was coming over?” Cas asked, startled and taking a polite sip. He winced at the sweetness, and Dean shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oops, let me dump that. I got a whole pot, shouldn't have assumed. How do you take it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas blinked, his mind headed for the gutter at the phrasing of the question and he quickly banished the thought that had engraved itself on his mind. He coughed nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just some milk, please?" he asked and Dean gave him a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sweet enough already, huh?" he teased and Cas found his face heating. He could only hope to control his scent. He cleared his throat as he followed Dean to the garage and glanced around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, how did you know I was coming over, anyway?" he asked again as Dean dumped his coffee in a bush and refilled it from a large thermos. He opened a small bar fridge and handed Cas a bottle of milk.  Topping off his coffee, he handed it back and sipped again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think you’re the only one with extra security?” Dean asked with a smile, pointing at a camera. "Look Cas, I can guess why you're here, I think. I'm not takin' your money. If it turns out this was negligence, least I can do for Bobby's place, and for you, is to make it right. I'll grab the tow truck from work and haul yours in and look it over tomorrow when I'm back in the shop. Today's my day off, so anything I can help with, other then another load of soil out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dean, you don't--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have to help, I know. I'm just a helpful kinda guy." He gave Cas another playful smile and Cas smiled back softly, still flustered by the handsome Alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said today was your day off. I don't want to be taking up all your time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shrugged and shook his head. "I was just gonna do some work in the wood shop before the next market day." He waved to the second garage-like building and gestured for Cas to follow. "I do woodcarving as a hobby, and my sister-in-law Jess sells it for me at the market on Thursdays. I'm… I'm not great with crowds." Dean looked away, blushing a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas found it endearing but shook the thought away. Too soon. He scarcely knew Dean, no matter how adorable he was, and was less than a month out of the relationship with Luke. With an internal shiver, he returned to the topic at hand. “So, what is it you make?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little of this and that,” Dean said with a shrug as he opened the door. The sweet smell of sawdust and pine wood shavings tickled Cas’ nose and his eyes adjusted slowly to the gloom until Dean hit a switch and the overhead lights flickered on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Small cabinets, end tables, stools, chairs, bookends, all cluttered together at one side of the room while the other held the tools of Dean’s trade. He crossed the space and as his eyes wandered, found a familiar theme of leaves and vines on every piece. Overlaying the wood was the pervasive scent of leather from the Alpha and Cas nearly whimpered before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A hobby, huh?” Cas asked with a wry smile, his eyes widening as he inspected a low table with drawers that had a pentacle carved into the surface. “You do altars?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On commission usually, that one’s for a friend of Jess’. I do wands and staves too. Feels only respectful to make at least a few things for nature from it.” Dean shrugged again, looking away in seeming shyness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas felt a burst of warmth in his chest before it settled lower into his stomach like a kaleidoscope of over-enthusiastic butterflies. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he tried again to redirect the conversation towards paying for the tow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Dean, I appreciate all your help, at my place and with the truck, but you gotta let me pay for some of this stuff!” he protested, even as he walked over to stroke a reverent hand over the small altar table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way, man. I’m just doing what anyone would do, looking out for my neighbour.” He waved off Cas’ protests and gave a little smirk. “We gotta live with each other after all, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess that’s true. Listen, how far does your property extend? Mine’s almost to the creek, but not quite…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About the same. These woods,” and he jerked his thumb towards the treeline behind the houses, “are why I bought this place. That and the woodshop was already set up and ready to go. Anyway, my property goes into the woods a ways, I like to roam at night when I can't sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled, thinking they had that in common, but he worried about what might happen if the Alpha before him and the Alpha wolf crossed paths. He hesitated, but the last thing he wanted was for either to be injured, so he felt it was only fair to warn his neighbour of the wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, be careful wandering at night," he said. "There's a wolf who seems entirely too familiar with people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you've met him?" Dean asked, his scent amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded. "A couple times now. You haven't been leaving food out, have you? He's entirely too bold…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too bold? He's on his turf and has been roaming these woods for years. Besides, you wouldn't begrudge the guy a burger, would you?" Cas glared, thinking of the danger. Dean answered the unspoken censure with a lazy, self-assured smile. "He knows not to hurt people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas sighed, conceding. "Look, I worry about the wolf, my ex is a trophy hunter. He's hunted predators before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s expression changed to one of disgust. "Seriously, a pagan dating a guy like that, why would you--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No offense, Dean," Cas interrupted, "but you haven't earned the right to ask questions that personal. Not yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded, dropping his gaze. "You're right, sorry. Anyway, if he's hanging around, I think the wolf likes you." He blushed softly, his freckles standing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling brave, Cas stepped a little closer, catching and holding Dean's gaze. "Is he the only one?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean went scarlet and scrubbed a hand over his face. Clearing his throat and looking away after a long, intense moment, Dean suggested, "So, you want me to come by and help remove the burnt trees?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded, smiling softly. "I'd like that." Finishing his coffee, he handed Dean the mug with a murmured thank you and headed home. He'd just reached his driveway when his phone chimed with an alert from Dr. Bad-Ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running up the drive as quickly as he could, he found a window smashed on the second floor, his bedroom. He quickly disarmed the system and ran inside and up the stairs. A rock sat amid the spray of glass and he carefully looked around. He sighed, supposing he was a little late for caution, and called the police. As he listened to the ringing, he saw the rock had something written on it. Carefully circling the shards, he moved until he could read the word without touching anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Written on the rock was a single word. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whore. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas shivered, realizing Luke had seen him being friendly to Dean. The image of Dean bleeding, crucified like those poor animals embedded itself in his mind, and he collapsed to sit on the bed, his knees giving way in horror. He immediately resolved to keep Dean at a distance, at least until Luke was permanently out of the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Police dispatch, what is your emergency?” came a professional, if slightly too chipper, voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving his details and the fact that his dangerous ex was harassing him, he went back downstairs and waited for the police to arrive. Within ten minutes, Detective Gilda Baum arrived, this time with an IT tech in tow to go over the security system’s surveillance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The IT tech was a young woman named Charlie Baum who wore a rather eclectic outfit, and she gushed over the security system cheerfully while commiserating over the mess that crazy exes made of a person’s life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gilda made her way upstairs and bagged the rock, then she and another detective made a quick review of the property, but with such a large wooded area beyond the orchard, it would be impossible to search with only two officers. Given how close Cas was when the alarm sounded and he got the alert, he must have just missed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuddering at the thought of confronting Luke alone, Cas called Balth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Cassie, is everything alright?” Balthazar answered almost immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. Can you stay tonight? I don’t want to leave, I won’t let him drive me out, but…” He trailed off, wondering if he was being too stubborn, if maybe he shouldn’t stay elsewhere until Luke was caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve only to ask, darling. I’ll be along shortly with a bottle of that lovely wine I was telling you about. Sounds as though you’ve had a day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharing the details as briefly as possible, he hung up and Cas waited for Balth to show, sweeping up the glass and sighing over the broken window. He resolved to ask Dean about where he might get a window repaired locally, since the charm of the house included original storm windows in wooden frames. Come to think of it, if he got the glass, Dean might be able to do the replacement himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Balth arrived on his doorstep and immediately asked, “What have you got the cute neighbour doing that he’s working shirtless?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas nearly spat out his lemonade, and settling Balth into the guest room, he wandered outside. It was after all, his yard, his orchard that needed the work. It was only fair, he told himself. Heading along the path to the destroyed beehives, Cas rounded the end of the shed and stopped, staring. The expanse of skin, the freckles standing out against the sun-kissed skin, the trickle of sweat making its way down Dean’s back to slip under the waist of his jeans, all combined to frazzle Cas’ nerves and set him reeling. And then there was his scent, fresh pine and the rich, soft leather that followed him, and Cas could breathe it in all day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared longingly, unabashedly. Dean straightened from his work and twisted at the waist with the shovel overhead, stretching his spine. When he turned the other way, his green eyes caught in the sunlight and reminded Cas of grass and leaves, of growing things and possibilities. Dean arched an eyebrow in question, then smiled softly, and Cas realized he was upwind, that Dean could scent the overwhelming emotions flooding him. Embarrassed now, Cas ducked his head and turned back to the shed, grabbing another shovel and started working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced over at his neighbour and found Dean watching him with a small smile. Cas flushed hotter and turned and kept digging, occasionally cursing as he hit a root. He leaned on the shovel, thinking about the extent of the damage and let out a sigh of exhaustion at a realization. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll need to rent a backhoe or something…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day grew hotter, and though they took breaks to rest in the shade and drink water, it wasn't long before Cas stripped off his shirt as well. After a minute he realized he was only hearing his own shovel hitting the earth and turned to look at Dean. Dean was staring, his expression a mix of hunger and longing and Cas couldn't resist throwing him a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's cute when he's embarrassed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas mused, watching the blush spread down Dean's neck and upper back. They kept working in companionable silence, or more often, chatting about inconsequentialities as the day passed. Around mid-afternoon, Dean left to tow the truck to the shop, promising to work on it the next day. For now, however, he had to go work on a wood project.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, the wolf visited Cas again, leading him to the glade and back through the dark. As he approached the house, he found Balth sitting on the porch swing waiting for him, a glass of wine in one hand, and his expression set. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A new friend, Cassie? Are you making friends with every wolf in the area then?” Balth asked, gesturing gracefully with one hand to the wolf, who glanced between them then trotted off into the woods. Cas could sense he hadn’t left, but was keeping an eye from a distance. He didn’t want to analyze too closely how he knew, as it encroached on his grief far too intimately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas shrugged. “He just wants a friend. It’s safe enough, trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balth seemed suspicious but sighed. “I suppose you would know best.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Cas</p><p>Dean arrives with a gift for Cas, then gives him a lift into town.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Dean arrived with several new beehives. Functional and plain, but well-made and durable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, where did these come from?” Cas asked, his eyes wide. Surely Dean hadn’t…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean blushed and Cas knew his guess was correct. “I made them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas was flabbergasted. He couldn’t possibly accept them as a gift. “It’s too much! You can’t just…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean interrupted, stepping closer. “Let me do this for you. You take these and when you’re ready to replace the rest, I’ll charge you a reasonable rate. But you need to save the queens you’ve got left, and Cain was gonna help, you said. Means you need more hives than the ones you salvaged and ordered so far.  You’ve been through so much lately. Let me help, please! Good things do happen, Cas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas shook his head in disbelief, Dean’s reality seemed so far-fetched to Cas’ experience, especially of late. Dean stepped into his space and took one hand gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me in, Cas. Let me help you.” Cas’ breath caught, Dean was asking so much more than acceptance of the beehives, and they both knew it. Cas wet his lips nervously and Dean’s eyes dropped to follow the movement. A moment later he let go of Cas’ hand. “Look, I gotta head into the shop to check out your truck. You think about it, please?” He ran a hand over his neck and Cas knew the movement was a sign of nervousness in his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I’ll think about it.” Dean nodded, smiling slowly, and Cas couldn’t resist that expression, smiling slightly in turn. “Look, since you’re driving into town, could I get a lift to Trickster’s Den? I need to go over my inventory and see what I can manage for the next few months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the more reason to accept the hives!” Dean offered, a cocky grin on his lips and Cas rolled his eyes in frustration at the stubborn Alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This better not be some macho bullshit about taking care of the helpless Omega…” he warned, and Dean held his hands up in mock-defense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way, man. Just trying to help out. Look, a payment plan for the rest of the hives you need, you’re helping me by giving me business, and I can churn them out. They’re easy once you know how, and I made Cain’s. Or shouldn’t I mention that part?” he asked with a teasing wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas gave him a level look, and Dean’s smile only grew. Cas muttered under his breath about stubborn Alphas and pretended not to hear Dean’s retort about pig-headed Omegas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, then, if you want a lift. I’m not taking the truck today, so I can introduce you to my Baby.” Dean told him and Cas missed a step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your… your baby? You have a pup?" Cas asked, suddenly envisioning a faceless Omega in Dean's life and he had to bite back a groan of disappointment. There was no controlling his scent though, and Dean turned to him in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…? No, Cas, Baby is my car! What's wrong? Don't you like pups?" There was an uncertain note in Dean's voice and Cas had to laugh at himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love them, I just… misunderstood. Badly," Cas confessed, fighting a blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean touched his arm, stopping him as they walked down Cas' driveway. "Don't get me wrong, I do want pups one day. I'm not ready yet though, even if I think I've met the Omega of my dreams."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas stared into the bottle-green eyes, his blush so hot it felt like a sunburn across his cheeks. Dean's hand slipped down his arm and touched his hand lightly, but at Cas' uncertain expression, Dean dropped his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dean, I… I'm scared." Glancing around, Cas took a deliberate step away from Dean. "He's still out there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's face hardened at the reminder and Cas had a sudden inkling that Luke wasn't the only potentially dangerous Alpha. His instincts were to  get closer to Dean, rather than further away. He shoved that thought away ruthlessly. It wasn't safe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn't safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued the walk to Dean's house in silence, until Dean opened the garage to reveal his Baby. Gleaming black and chrome, the beautiful car was clearly Dean's pride and joy in her pristine condition. Where Cas saw his truck as utilitarian, usually functional, this car was, well, Dean's Baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding into the interior, Cas was immediately surrounded by Dean's pine and leather scent mixed with the leather of the seats, and he let out a soft whimper. The scent was dizzying and Cas immediately rolled down the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A car like this?" he explained quickly. "Only way to enjoy the ride is the windows down to feel the wind." Dean grinned his agreement, cranking down his window quickly and pulling out of the garage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive to the Trickster's Den was quick and uneventful, if Dean's scent tormenting Cas could be called such. He managed to control himself through an iron will. That and he knew he'd never live it down if he slicked all over his sexy neighbour's classic car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe was walking over from the coffee shop next door and wolf-whistled as they pulled up, and Cas watched with amusement as Dean preened under the approval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean sniffed appreciatively and parted ways with Cas, heading into the coffee shop. He'd just settled in at the desk in the office when there was a tentative knock on the frame. He glanced up to see Kali, who was holding a thick silver chain with a heavy medallion dangling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is for you, Cassie." She walked to his side and handed it over, wringing her hands slightly. “I wanted you to have it, before…” She broke off, her features crumbling for a moment before she sniffed and continued. “Before something happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at the pendant and smiling at the image he recognized now as Green Tara. He looped the chain over his head and tucked the medallion under his shirt, glancing back up to see a look of relief cross his sister-in-law's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing I can put into words. Just a feeling that things are going to get worse before they get better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas saw her face beginning to crumple again and stood quickly, pulling her into his arms to hug her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and shook slightly, but when she pulled back her eyes were dry. He opened his mouth to ask again, but a throat clearing at the door interrupted his chance. Dean stood there, a takeaway cup of coffee in his hand and a question in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kali glanced at him and smiled, then reached up and patted Cas on the shoulder. "I'd better go keep Gabriel out of trouble." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean snorted. "Good luck with that. He already asked me to pass on a hello to Sam."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kali's eyes twinkled. "Just a hello? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> behaving then!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Kali!" Dean called after her. "Jess told me to ask you about protection spells…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meet me out front, I'll be there in a moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded, then handed the coffee to Cas. "With milk, right?" he murmured and Cas had to fight a blush as he accepted the coffee, sparks tingling under his skin as their fingers brushed. Dean's eyes darkened for a second, then he blinked and backed out of the office with a quiet goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kali stared after him for a moment, then commented curiously. “An interesting aura, your Dean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas spluttered, flustered beyond belief, his cheeks burning again. “He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He could be, sweetheart.” She smiled softly and patted his cheek, then sauntered out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas sighed then sipped the coffee, a slow smile lighting his face at the thoughtfulness. Turning back to his task, he reviewed his inventory of candles and the sheets of beeswax he kept on site for demonstrations in making rolled candles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wandering out into the shop, Cas spent the rest of the time there cataloguing the book nook, as they called it. His own books were doing well, and luckily his stock was in his basement and hadn’t been at risk from the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing heavily, he thought about his stock. Between the four to six month wait for new honey now, and the two months for even the smallest bit of honeycomb, Cas was going to be out of raw supplies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, he and Gabriel had inherited directly from their adoptive grandfather Joshua, a sweet old man who loved to garden and fully supported their interests. Their parents had never been impressed but couldn’t stop their estranged sons from spending their ill-gotten gains on “frivolities” as Naomi called them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was more than one reason he and Gabriel didn't speak to their birth parents any longer. Their opinions on Cas' designation and the "proper" behaviour for an Omega was the worst of it. Getting out from under their controlling thumb was the best use of his inheritance Castiel could ever make.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternating POV - Cas, Dean</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining week passed in a fearful blur for Cas. Despite his attraction to the Alpha, he worked to keep Dean at a distance, afraid of making him a target. Dean simply smiled and shrugged, and asserted that he could take care of himself. Cas was still sleeping poorly and found himself staring towards Dean’s home from his porch at night. The strange wolf kept him company most nights, seeming far too intelligent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two weeks after the fire, Cas had a melancholic evening of remembering Alfie. He’d been given permission to pick him up after his autopsy and Cas had buried him in the woods, saying a final farewell to his beloved familiar. Dean stood watch, though Cas wasn’t quite certain how the man had prized the night’s plans from him. In the end he gave in, and Dean’s silent strength at his back had nearly been more than he could bear. Dean had silently walked him home and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder when they reached his door. Cas collapsed against him, sobbing softly and Dean’s strong arms were around him in an instant, comforting and warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas wept uncontrollably, his hands clutching at Dean’s back, scarcely aware that they still stood in his yard. Without a word, Dean led him to the porch swing and sat him down, curling an arm protectively around his shoulders. Cas cried and cried, as he hadn’t since the first night, a great well of grief opening within him. Finally, exhausted, he fell silent. It was only then he realized Dean was softly humming a song as he stroked Cas’ hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What…?” Ugh, his voice was tear-clogged and thick. Dean passed him a handkerchief, and Cas had to smile. Of course Dean carried one. He blew his nose delicately, and pocketed the handkerchief. “I’ll wash that and get it back to you. What were you humming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gave a soft, gentle smile. “Most of the music I listen to is older rock, so not really soothing. But tonight, with you, Nothing Else Matters seemed appropriate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas’ eyes widened, and he leaned closer, his heart pounding strangely. “Dean…” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes dropped to his lips, and suddenly he was aware of how close they were. All he could smell was Dean’s scent, leather and pine, heady and swirling around him. “Cas…” Dean murmured his name softly, his tongue wetting his lips as he spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas moved closer and closed his eyes, tilting his head up. A soft groan reached his ears, and Dean caressed his cheek softly, then stood, putting distance between them. Cas’ eyes flew open as the swing rocked and he nearly fell to the porch. Dean caught him quickly, his eyes full of regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas, not that I don’t want to… But not tonight. Tonight you need comfort, and affection, and I think you should call Balthazar. I don’t want something to start between us out of grief.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas drew back in embarrassment, hearing only the words ‘I don’t want to start something’. His pulse was roaring in his ears and he backed up again until he was against the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for being a friend, Dean, but I need you to go now,” Cas told him, and Dean reached for him. Cas shied back and shouted, “Go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go, but I’m here Cas. I’m just next door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know where you live. Now please leave.” Cas opened his door and quickly disarmed the alarm system, and when he turned back Dean was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas poured himself a whiskey and called Balthazar. By the time he arrived, Cas was well on his way to being thoroughly shit-faced. Cas fell on his best friend’s shoulder and cried, lamenting the loss of Alfie. Eventually his tears dried up, and Cas sniffed, pulling the borrowed handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balthazar’s sharp eyes caught him at it. “Whenever did you start using a handkerchief, Cassie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re better for the environment!” Cas retorted defensively, thinking of his charming neighbour who had given it to him then declined to kiss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he didn’t kiss you…” S</span>
  <em>
    <span>hit, that was out loud.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You’re rather a fright at the moment, I wouldn’t want to kiss you either. I love you dearly, Cassie, and not just because I’ve seen you naked. But crying makes a mess of you. And did it occur to you that your knight in shining armour was perhaps being chivalrous? You have had a trying time of it of late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas looked at him in dawning horror. “I’ve made an ass of myself, how am I supposed to look him in the eye again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he say he wanted to see you again?” Balthazar asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He… implied it,” Cas muttered with a pout, thinking of how he’d shouted at his handsome neighbour to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine. I’m somewhat offended you didn’t call me earlier so I could be here for you when you said goodbye to Alfie, but I’ll forgive your scattered thoughts. You’ve had a rough go, between the fire, Alfie, and your car. Has your beau figured out if the brakes failing was deliberate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas rounded on his best friend with a glare. He was certain it would have been more effective if the room hadn’t kept spinning and tripped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not mine, why does everyone keep saying that about him?” Cas asked, possibly louder than was wise, but Dean’s home wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we’ve seen the way you look at each other when the other isn’t looking,” Balthazar explained with a smirk, and Cas stormed out to the porch. He collapsed onto the porch swing, remembering Dean’s arms around him as though it had been seconds ago, rather than hours. He pulled one of the pillows to his face and sniffed softly, and there it was, the entrancing scent of the Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whined softly, burying his face against the pillow. A light touch against his leg made him jump, and he watched in amazement as the wolf skittered back a step, dodging his flailing foot easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, friend, didn’t mean to kick at you.” Cas never felt strange speaking to the wolf and smiled softly despite himself. “You startled me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf lay down on the ground and covered its snout with a large paw, much like a pet being scolded, and he had to laugh. The beautiful creature stood again and crept closer. Cas froze, waiting, and it was with a certain trepidation that he held out his hand to the wild creature. Sure enough though, his instincts were correct, and the wolf nosed at his fingers then rubbed his massive head under his hand. He scratched at his ears, dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is insane,” he whispered. At this range, the wolf was immense, broad and tall, and his grey pelt was soft under his hands. The wolf closed his eyes in bliss as he scratched and he chuckled softly. “Just a giant lapdog, aren’t you?” he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later the wolf had his hand in his jaws, a snap so fast he didn’t see it happen. Pressing lightly, the wolf reminded him of his strength, and Cas swallowed, hoping he wouldn’t wet himself, and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a lapdog. I get it.” When the wolf released his hand, he saw the light indents of his teeth, but not once had the creature drawn blood. Finally, he looked at the wolf carefully. “Why are you here, friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf looked at him strangely and raised his nose to point at the sky. A mournful howl cried out and the hair on Cas’ arms stood on end at the loneliness in that cry. That was when he knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood abruptly, nearly spilling himself to the ground again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> take another familiar. Luke is the devil, he’ll kill you! No, NO! You need to go!” he shouted, echoing his words to Dean earlier. He waved his arms frantically and stepped towards the wolf. “Go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf danced back a few steps, his head low and ears flattened, looking miserable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go! He’ll kill you and leave you for me to find and I can’t go through that again!” he cried out, turning and falling against Balthazar, who was drawn out of the house by the shouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, that’s a wolf! Cassie, are you alright?” Balthazar demanded, watching the beast warily, but Cas shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I need to get inside, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas pushed past his friend, his heart clenching as he rejected companionship for the second time that night, and he fell to his knees just inside the door, weeping softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balthazar ensconced Cas on the couch with a blanket and a mug of tea, and checked his hand. Shocked at the imprints, he scolded Cas thoroughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you insane, Cassie? To let a wolf get that close? It could have ripped out your throat!” Balthazar was pacing in front of the fireplace, incensed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He would never hurt me. He… he’s offered himself as my new familiar. I can’t do it, Zar. I can’t go through that again!” He curled in on himself, weeping softly, the loneliness in his heart threatening to tear him apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cassie, that is no ordinary wolf. Don’t think I don’t know that you’ve been chatting most nights. That’s not normal. You may be right about the danger, but I think you’re underestimating your friend out there,” Balthazar coaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Zar. I won’t do it. Nothing can make me. Luke is insane and he’s a hunter. I’d be signing his death warrant,” he said with a vague wave of his hand towards the yard, where there was another pitiful howl. Cas’ head drooped, and he muttered under his breath. “Bloody Brit, you spiked the tea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas woke slowly, his head fuzzy and throbbing, and he found the sun streaming through his window to be far brighter than he preferred after a night of drinking heavily. He rolled onto his side and whimpered as his head protested, then spotted a bottle of water and tylenol next to his cell phone. It was blinking with a new text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balthazar: </span>
  <em>
    <span>drink the water, take the pills. Meg will bring lunch. Wallow if you like, but you need to do something about the males in your life. Not counting myself of course, I’m perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes seemed too painful, but Cas managed a half-hearted effort. Fumbling, he reached for the bottle and swallowed half of it before taking the pills. He grimaced at the foul taste, then realized it was him, not the tylenol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. Toothbrush, then food.” His stomach rebelled at the thought and he quelled it through an effort of will alone. “Maybe toast?” Glancing at his phone again, he winced at the time. Firing a quick message to his brother, he let him know that with his inventory so low, there was no sense in him coming in. There was a knock at his door and he stumbled down the stairs, tossing his robe around his shoulders as he went. Glancing through the window, he saw a familiar set of curls and disarmed the system to let Meg in. He opened the door and was greeted by a familiar smirk and an elevator stare so obvious he felt naked. Which was when he realized he’d neglected to close his robe and was in briefs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, hello, Clarence,” she greeted him, her tone dripping with friendly lasciviousness. He rolled his eyes, wrapping his robe around himself and belting it shut. He stepped back to let her in and heard the shattering sound of a glass in the kitchen past him. Suddenly fearing an intruder, he turned to look and reached behind him for Meg, only she wasn’t where he expected. Turning, he looked down uncomprehendingly. He stared at the pool of red spreading underneath her, the bloom of scarlet on her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>NO!</b>
  <b>”</b>
  <span> The denial burst from him, and he dropped to his knees, pressing his hand to the wound, even as he fought to free himself of his robe. Pressing it to the wound on her back, he turned her over hurriedly, and stared at the quarter sized hole in her chest. Her eyes stared up at him sightlessly, and he pressed his hands over the bloody wound, starting chest compressions desperately. Over and over he pumped her chest as the blood seeped into the robe beneath her, staining it nearly black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas lost track of time, focusing on the count of compressions and breathing into Meg, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice. “Cas? Why’s your door op--</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh jesus!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The door slammed shut and he looked up, fearful, then recognized Dean. His vision blurred and he drew an arm across his eyes, wiping away cold sweat and tears, and collapsed into a sitting position, one arm braced on his knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, she…” He gulped in a heaving breath, then scrambled away on all fours, vomiting as he reached the kitchen. Behind him, he heard Dean dialling his cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Dean’s voice seemed far away, as though Cas were hearing it through a tunnel. “I need the police and an ambulance at 500 County Road 23 outside of town. Yeah, that’s right, where the fire was. A woman’s been shot. No, I’m Dean Winchester, I live next door. Yeah, he’s here. I don’t know. Give me a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean knelt before him and Cas stared at him, waiting for someone, something to wake him. It had to be a nightmare. The grief on Dean’s face said it wasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas, are you hurt?” Dean asked him, and Cas shook his head numbly. “He says no. No, no sign of a gun, or a shooter.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Cas asked numbly, only distantly interested in the answer. He was looking at Meg again, and remembering a drunken New Year’s kiss a few years again, how she’d called him her unicorn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought your truck back, all fixed up. I wanted to make sure you got the keys back. Cas, look at me, what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d literally pinned her to the wall when he kissed her that night. He remembered the feel of her hair in hands, the taste of her, the whiskey on her breath, and let out a sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I opened the door… something in the kitchen smashed, I thought maybe he got in here. I was about to grab her and run outside. She… oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, Dean!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas collapsed, weeping into his hands, tacky and stained red with her blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirens sounded in the distance, and Dean stepped carefully between him and the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, you can’t… you can’t come here anymore. I couldn’t… I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me. Meg… Oh god, Meg…” he sobbed, then again felt Dean’s strong arms close around him. Dean held him, rocking him in his arms until the police came through the door, then sat, holding his hand as he went over what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas went over the details several times with the officers, one of whom located a bullet in the kitchen wall. Dean had to explain his presence as well, but his explanation that he was doing his neighbour a favour in bringing back the truck after repairing the brakes was plausible, particularly after showing his business card for Singer’s Service &amp; Salvage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Officer Gilda Baum asked Dean what time he got there, while Dorothy Baum had Cas pull the history on the alarm system to show when he'd opened the door for Meg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long were you trying CPR, Cas?" Dorothy asked gently, and Cas realized he had no idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--I don’t know. I opened the door, turned aside to let her in and heard something shatter. I started right away, but I don’t know when Dean got here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fifteen minutes,” Gilda murmured, approaching with Dean. “If we go by the disarming and the 9-1-1 call, anyway. Dean’s in the clear, he has an alibi. He was picking up the truck at the shop. Ruled out definitively as the shooter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you thought Dean--?” Cas shook his head violently. “Never, he wouldn’t--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to rule everyone out. That’s why we swabbed your hands, no sign of GSR. Besides, you’ve got the cameras and when we review the footage, I’m sure it’ll show the same thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas stared at his hands, still soaked in Meg’s blood, and swallowed convulsively. “Can--can I please have a shower?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two officers share a look and Dorothy nods. “Not here though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a shower in the shed, will that work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead. Get some clothes. We’ll need to take the ones you’re wearing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean watched Cas climbed the stairs slowly, his body moving with the fragile care of an old, old man. Turning to the two officers, Dean held up his hands, smeared with blood and pulled at his shirt, clinging to him from the press of Cas’ body and hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I run home and clean up?” he asked softly, his eyes on the poor dead Alpha on the floor. The coroner had yet to arrive, and there was no way to avoid looking at what was left of the fiery young woman who had challenged him just a week past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, who should we be calling for Meg for next of kin? Or for Cas, for that matter. He has a brother in town, doesn’t he?” Dorothy asked, flipping through her notes and frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel and his wife own The Trickster’s Den. If he’s not in they’ll have his number for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothy called the shop, stepping outside the door for a moment. Dean stood with Gilda, picking at his nails, trying to dislodge the dried blood. Gilda eyed him thoughtfully for a moment, then stepped closer and dropped her voice to a murmur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he know?” she asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s head snapped up and his gaze flew to the stairs, even as he jerked his head in a negative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to tell him, Dean. He deserves the truth,” she scolded and Dean barked out a laugh. It wasn’t a happy sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this really the time?” He gestured angrily to Meg’s body, even as Dorothy reentered and eyed them questioningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gilda turned to her wife and shrugged. “So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel’s on his way, and said he’s bringing his other best friend. We need to keep them outside, they don’t need to see this either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell him to keep away for now?” Gilda asked and Dorothy gave her a withering glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did. Would you for me or Charlie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean cleared his throat and the three stepped out onto the porch, leaving the scene to the crime scene techs. A tech waved from the orchard, perhaps fifty feet from the house, and Gilda trotted away to investigate. Dorothy turned to Dean and he dropped his hands from his forehead, where he’d been rubbing at his temples in a futile attempt to will away an impending headache. She eyed him for a moment and he held up a hand to forestall another lecture on his silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave it, Dorothy. He doesn’t need the pressure of an unresolved true mate claim. If he hasn’t figured it out yet, I can wait.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began to argue but dropped it as Cas exited the house in a new robe, heading barefoot for the workshed with a plastic bag in his hands. Cas scarcely seemed to see them as he walked, stumbling along the path. Dean’s heart clenched painfully and he longed to go to him. Instead, he held his peace and stayed with the officers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balthazar and Gabriel arrived ten minutes later, both storming towards the house where Dorothy stopped them, preventing them from going into the house. Pulling in behind them was the county coroner, and the men blanched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t go into the house right now, it’s an active crime scene.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, where’s my brother, where’s Cassie?!” Gabriel shouted, and Dorothy was suddenly faced with a Beta bordering on an Alpha rage in his fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine, he’s having a shower in the workshed. He’s not hurt. I’m sorry to have to tell you, but Meg Masters was murdered,” Gilda told them gently, her voice mournful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balthazar whipped around to stare at her, taking a single step before he crumpled. “No, not Meggie… This--” he broke off with a sob, his shoulders shaking. “--This is my fault, I told her to come today, that Cassie needed her. It’s all my fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, it’s Luke’s,” Dean heard himself say, instantly regretting it as Balthazar’s gaze fell on him and saw the blood on his shirt and hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You! Why are you even here?! Why couldn’t it have been you instead, you bloody bastard?” Balthazar accused, his voice breaking even as his eyes glared daggers at Dean. If looks could kill, the coroner would have had a much busier day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas stepped out of the shower, shivering, and quickly towelled himself off. He heard shouting suddenly, and recognizing his brother’s voice he hauled on his shorts and jogged down the path, his nose wrinkling as a waft of roses hit him. He shuddered. Even the thought of Luke was summoning his scent to torment him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he broke through the trees surrounding his home, he found Balthazar facing off against Dean, who stood with his hands wide at his sides, his posture unthreatening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you’d been here sooner you’d be the one dead instead of Meg! I could live with that!” Balthazar shouted at the Alpha before him and Dean answered quietly, his voice a soft murmur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas couldn’t bear the thought of Dean being hurt, the very idea of him laying dead in Cas’ arms brought a whimper to his lips, an ache to his heart that nearly dropped him to his knees. Dean turned at the sound, his expression full of regret and misery, and Cas knew he had to drive his--no, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no!--</span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alpha away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe if he hates me… or believes I hate him…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Balthazar’s right, Dean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean that. Your scent says so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck what my scent says and listen to my words. I want you to stay away from me, Dean.” Cas allowed his fear to colour his words, his anger at Luke to seep into his scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean blanched, reaching for him for a moment before dropping his hand as Cas stepped back. “You… you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean that. Cas…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is with asshole Alphas who won’t listen to me? Stay away!” Cas shouted, pointing to Dean’s property. “Go away and stay away from me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s nostrils flared as Cas stood, shaking, less than an arm-length from him. “I--I promise, Cas.” Cas could hear the cracking in his voice and turned to Gabriel and Balthazar, pointedly ignoring Dean as the Alpha turned to the Officers and got permission to leave and bathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll send an officer by for your clothes as well, Dean,” Gilda told him, her voice gentle, as though she heard the fragility in him as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cas, your truck keys are in the hall. You need to know, the lines were cut," Dean told him, waiting for a moment to see if Cas would answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas stiffened his spine and let the other man leave without a word or a glance. The moment he was out of sight, Cas’ knees hit the ground, sobbing for Meg, for Alfie, for himself, for Dean, and for what he couldn’t let himself have. A howl broke out from the woods, distant and lonely, and Cas cried for him too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Officers, can I please get my brother out of here?” Gabriel asked, his tone saying he was getting Cas out of there and to hell with anyone who got in his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have gotten permission, because shortly after, he was leading Cas away to Balthazar’s car, and despite Balth being extremely protective of his sports car, Gabriel was sliding into the driver’s seat and holding out his hand to Balthazar. Balth balked for a long moment but Cas could see Gabriel’s expression and knew his brother wouldn’t be moving short of another murder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Balthazar, you’re a pain in the ass, but Meg was your friend, too. In fact, I’m pretty sure you were in love with her. Give me the fucking keys, you fucking idiot; you’re not driving anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balthazar handed over the keys, his eyes downcast even as more tears tracked their way down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night when the wolf showed up, there was no sign of Cas. He let out a mournful, heartbroken howl, curling up on the porch in a quiet vigil.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Cas</p><p>Cain talks some sense into Cas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy the art!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cas sank into a deep depression. He knew Gabriel and Kali were worried, but there was little he could do. Meg was dead, his best friend aside from Balthazar. He stayed in bed most days, unable to even function. He stopped showing up at the market, because anyone he spoke to could become a target, in his mind. He moved back to his farm after Meg’s funeral, and found that his brother or Balth, the only ones with keys and the alarm code, had cleaned the front hall. He wandered into the kitchen, staring blankly at his counter. Something was off. He stared for several minutes until he realized his set of decorative jars was missing one piece. The sugar jar was gone, and there was a half-hearted attempt at patching a hole in the wall. Stepping closer, he felt something bite into his foot, and he swore, hopping on the other leg. Stumbling to the dining room, he flicked on the light and pulled out a chair, dropping into it heavily to inspect his injury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shard of glass was embedded in the ball of his foot, and he winced as he pulled it loose, blood dripping to the hardwood. He stared at the spatter, his breathing harsh and uncontrolled as he heard once again the sound of glass shattering and turned to find Meg dead on the floor. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly as he could, staving off a panic attack by sheer will. He staggered to the kitchen and disposed of the glass, then dug under the sink for his first aid kit. Within moments he'd cleaned the wound and bandaged it. His phone beeped in his pocket and he fumbled it free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel: </span>
  <em>
    <span>you have a candle making class in 45 minutes, shower and get here!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel had been fighting him to come to work for two weeks and so far Cas had avoided it. Now he had no excuse, he had a commitment to follow through. Sighing heavily, he climbed the stairs to the second floor and found himself staring at the guest room where he and Meg and Balth had slept in a tangle just a few weeks ago. Feeling suddenly sick, Cas bolted for his room and the ensuite, his stomach emptying itself as he reached the toilet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rested his head on the cool porcelain and shook, his body trembling as he fought tears for what felt like the hundredth time that week alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Cas was able to stand and rinse out his mouth, then stepped into the shower, letting the hot water drum against his face until he finally moved with a gasp, the air feeling cool against his heated skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went through the motions of cleaning himself, only leaving the shower when the water turned cold on him. His phone was blinking on the counter when he stepped out, shivering in the cooler air. He stood, water dripping from his body as he stared at his cell numbly. He stepped closer and swore as his foot slid on the cold tile, and retreated to the mat again. Finally blinking to awareness, he wrapped a towel around himself and dried his hands before moving carefully across the steam-damp floor to pick up his phone. He cracked the window open and felt a rush of sweet summer air hit his face, the fresh breeze doing much to clear his head. He checked the message and swore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel: </span>
  <em>
    <span>if you aren't here in fifteen minutes I'm booking Cain for next month.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas: </span>
  <em>
    <span>traitor. I'm on my way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel: </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit, I didn't think that was going to work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas didn't bother to dignify that with a response, instead towelled himself dry vigorously and moved to his bedroom to get dressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling at his brother's shop, he went through the motions of the candle making class, though it was hard as people kept interrupting to offer condolences. It seemed everyone knew that Meg had been killed at his home, and made assumptions about their relationship from there. Finally the class ended and he hid in the office for a few minutes, catching his breath and shaking as the scents of the adjacent store room slowly soothed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas was just preparing to leave when Kali stuck her head into the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a visitor,” she told him, concern creasing her brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean?” He tried, and failed, to keep a hopeful note out of his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Cain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cain? They weren’t exactly close, despite the older man’s kindness in helping him recently. Curiosity bloomed within him and he pushed himself to his feet in a slow, painful movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cain greeted him with a cup of coffee and steered him away from the shops with a firm but gentle hand on his elbow. “I didn't offer up help to restart the hives for you to neglect them,” he told him gruffly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas hung his head, then looked around as they walked. Cain was leading him to the western part of town, and Cas ventured a question. “Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cemetery.” Cas blanched, and shook his head, his hands trembling as his coffee sloshed and spilled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just buried my best friend, I don’t need--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what you need, but we’re not going to visit her. That’s for you to do, when you’re ready to let go of your guilt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They paused at a street vendor and Cain bought a lovely bouquet of lilies. Thanking the young man who sold them, Cain crossed the street to the entrance to the cemetery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cain led Cas to a well-tended grave, with a wilted bouquet laying across the stone. He picked it up carefully, brushing away the fallen petals, and set the new bouquet in its place. They stood silently for a long while, then Cain spoke. His voice soft but intent, he told Cas about his wife, the love of his life, who was murdered by men after him. About his anger at the world, his rage. And how he let it change him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My wife, she wouldn’t have liked who I became. So, I learned to be who she had loved again.” He turned and faced Cas, his blue eyes piercing. "What would Meg want you to do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Live."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So live." He said it so simply, but Cas felt a weight lift from his shoulders, and nodded slowly under the older man’s gaze. “Rejection sickness will get you as surely as him, even if it was your choice." Cas stumbled, staring at him, and Cain shook his head. "Did you think all of this was over your friend? Pup, you've got a True Mate out there. Now, can I give you a lift back to your place? I can see how my girls are settling in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My car is at the shop, but I’ll meet you there.” The walk back to the shop was quick and Cas hopped into his truck. Cain slid into his own old, beat-up farm truck and followed him out of town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two cars pulled into his driveway, Cas thought he saw a flit of motion under the trees, but as he slowed to park, he couldn’t see anything moving other than the breeze rustling the leaves. The trees on this side of the house were untouched, and he led Cain back through his yard towards the orchard. Cain let out a sound of shock at the destruction, seeing the half-burned trees and skeletal branches reaching skyward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hives are this way.” Cas led Cain through the trees to the clearing, where the dirt was finally all replaced and the new hives spread out in a sort of organized chaos. Cain approached the closest and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good craftsmanship. Dean’s work, isn’t it?” Cas hung his head before nodding slightly, turning away to give himself the illusion that his tears would go unnoticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he turned, a noise sounded in the orchard, and he looked up to see the wolf, slinking, like he didn’t want to be seen. He let out a pained sound. His wolf friend looked haggard, his coat begrimed, his head hanging low. Cas stepped toward the wolf and he waited a moment before turning and heading into the woods. Turning back to his guest, he saw Cain watching him with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on, then. You’ll be safe with him,” the other Omega told him and still Cas hesitated. “I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning away again, he followed the wolf through the woods, until finally he led Cas to the small glade beyond Dean's property again. There, the wolf left him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glade was mostly unchanged, but there, at the centre, stood a new feature. A small, beautiful table with a Tree of Life carved in the top, oiled to protect it from the weather. He spotted a drawer in the front, and upon opening it, he found a letter written in a neater hand than he might have expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cas,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing can replace what you've lost in your familiar, your friend, your belongings. But maybe you can build new bonds. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A gift. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your friend, that asshole Alpha,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ps. I've carved wands before, let me know if you want one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas glanced again into the drawer, and found under the note incense and weatherproof matches, and some of his own candles from the shop. Breathing in a great sigh and letting it out slowly, he picked up a stick of incense and brought it to his nose. Frankincense, for cleansing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas lit the incense and slowly, intently, walked the circle, then walked it again, placing and lighting candles. He sat in the centre in front of the small table and closed his eyes, willing himself to slow his breathing, falling into a meditative trance. It felt like only minutes, but when he slowly opened his eyes, the sky was dusky, and the twinkling of the first stars let him know he’d stayed out later than he’d intended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shadow moved before him, and he realized it was the wolf, laying opposite him, within the circle he’d tracked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not ready. Not sure I ever will be again." The wolf whined softly, backing off to crouch with his head on his paws. "But I could use a friend." The wolf wriggled closer, and Cas held out his hand again. "I'm sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas found himself crying and before he’d really realized he’d moved the wolf was beside him, nosing at his jaw. Cas threw his arms around the wild creature, weeping into his ruff. He collapsed to the ground, the wolf in his arms, and fell into a doze in the summer night. A footstep woke him and the wolf growled a low warning, but the voice that came from beneath the trees was Cain’s, and the wolf settled when Cas laid a hand on his flank.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Castiel, what are you doing out here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas glanced around at the candles burning low and smiled. "Remembering how to live."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly walked the circle extinguishing the candles and giving thanks to the peace that had enveloped him as he’d rested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Cain walked in companionable silence back to the house, the wolf following at times and others leading until they reached his home, then the beast split off and circled the house three times before disappearing back into the woods. Cas found himself smiling and crying, reminded painfully of Alfie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring off towards Dean’s house, he could see the lights on in the main floor and in the workshed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to apologize. Tomorrow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they approached his porch, Cas’ nose gave a twitch and he spotted a crock with a lid sitting to one side of the door. His mouth watered at the tantalizing scent and upon further investigation he found it to be full of steaming chili.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who--?” he asked, turning to Cain, who shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean brought it while you were at the glade. Didn’t know he’d bought the place but makes sense that Sam and Jess would want more room eventually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He invited Cain in for dinner, but the older Omega declined. “You’ll need the leftovers, I’m sure,” he said cryptically as he left. Cas shrugged and let himself into the house, the savoury chili filling more than simple hunger as its scent permeated the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following morning, Cas stepped out of his home bright and early to walk over to Dean’s, only to find the wolf pacing and growling softly. He tried to herd him back into the house, but Cas was adamant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going next door. Dean is safe, it’s okay,” he explained, though trying to convince one Alpha of another’s safety had never been a simple matter, he knew. “Go on, I’m literally walking over there to talk, that’s it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf wuffed and snorted, shaking his massive head, then bolted into the trees with a whine. He watched it go curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Cas walked over slowly, trying to choose his words carefully. He’d been an absolute asshole, and he knew it. Taking a longer route, he stopped in the orchard to check on the hives. He hadn’t paid attention to the new colonies as he should have done, but they were doing well despite him. He was sure Cain would have told him otherwise, but he felt better for visiting with each one, carefully marking each box with his scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking over to Dean’s he knocked on the front door and waited. Both his truck and Baby were in the drive, so he figured Dean was home, but there was no answer. Setting the crockpot on the porch, he walked around to the workshop to see if he was there. There was no sign of him in the shadow of the shop, and the door was locked when he tried the handle. Hearing music, he followed it curiously to the backyard, only to stop, entranced by the sight of Dean working shirtless and in cruelly short jean cut-offs. His eyes flickered over the broad, freckled shoulders, and he bit back a whimper as Dean bent to drive the shovel he wielded into the dirt again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Digging a moat for your castle?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean jumped, dropping the shovel on his foot and swearing. He heaved himself out of the waist deep hole and scooped up his shirt, scrubbing at his face with it. He pulled it over his head, his voice muffled as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Digging a pond. Miss having water. Feels incomplete. River is there but want it closer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas fidgeted, staring at the ground. His nerves were shot, but all he could think of was Cain's words about rejection sickness. Sure enough, Dean had bags under his eyes that matched his own, and his normally healthy complexion was pale, ashen. His hair hung lank over his forehead, like he hadn't been caring for himself, and Cas' heart broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dean, I… I'm so scared. But I shouldn't have driven you away. Can you forgive me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stared at him intently, his green eyes bleak, as Cas felt as though he'd peered into his very soul. With a soft smile that brought new life to his eyes, Dean nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forgiven."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Struck by a sudden thought, Cas asked, “Are you pagan too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean smirked, and Cas found himself hyper-focusing on his lips. After far too long, he lifted his eyes to meet Dean’s again, noticing the way the sweat trickled down his throat to disappear under his collar, the grime coating his arms to the elbows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always felt a connection to the wild side of things.” He stepped closer and Cas gasped, going slick in an instant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Oh shit, my heat!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s nostrils flared, his eyes flashing red. He stepped back though, and after a moment his eyes returned to the verdant shade that filled Cas’ thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cas… may I walk you home? Just that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas stared at him. "Twice now you could have had me and no one would say you were wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Plenty of people would say it's wrong. Most importantly, I would say so. You can't say no? Then I’m not asking now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas stepped closer. "Do you want me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean blushed. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said, do you want me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than air. But we're waitin'. Not heat stricken, no ruts. Not grief. Just me wantin’ you, and you wantin me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And if I tell you I want you?" Cas murmured, walking towards the Alpha, his hips swaying. He got close, far closer than  polite or safe, and inhaled the scent of sweat and Alpha, pine and leather and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cas," Dean growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alpha," Cas purred, then leaned closer, trailing his nose over Dean's scent gland. His mouth opened and he flicked out his tongue, tasting the salt-sweat-earth-musk-tang of the Alpha, and felt his body go loose and hot, and whined, deep in his throat. His fangs descended, and he licked his lips, ready to bite, to claim his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mate? Oh fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Like a splash of cold water he came to his senses and backed off, apologizing profusely as he moved away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean followed slowly, clearly picking up on his fear, and took his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me walk you home, Omega."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean walked him home and watched him go into the house.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Cas - Interlude</p><p>Cas' heat hits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cas’ heat was unlike anything he’d experienced before, the surges hotter and more demanding, and taking longer to be satisfied. He trembled as he rode a toy for what seemed to be the millionth time, calling out deliriously for his Alpha. With a great cry, he fell back on his bed, spent for the moment. Trembling, he made his way down to the main floor, grateful for the leftovers and served himself a bowl of chili. His body switched instantly from one hunger to another, voracious and insatiable. He polished off a second bowl in record time then rummaged through his fridge, growling in dissatisfaction. Nothing appealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping by the back door, he spotted his wolf friend pacing the yard, looking towards the woods then back to the house, his steps mincing and uncertain. Without thinking he opened the door and set his coat on the porch, letting the wolf come closer. He watched as the wolf’s eyes flared, and a low growl sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you start, I’m going back in now. You might be an Alpha but that’s the wrong shape to do a damn thing for me, so mind your manners,” Cas scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heat decided it was time for another surge and his belly cramped, bending him double and drawing a whine from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Deeeeeean," he whimpered and the wolf seemed to jump at the noise. “Fuck… I’m going, I’m going.” He stood for a moment longer in the cool summer night, letting the breeze soothe his aching until it couldn’t be ignored any longer. He stepped back into the house and locked the door again, resetting the alarm and resting his head on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He missed Meg with a fierce longing. She’d cuddled him through the lulls in his heat for years, as he’d done the same for her during her ruts, just the presence of an Alpha enough to soothe the worst of his aches. The thought of her brought tears to his eyes again, and he sniffled as he painfully climbed the stairs. His heat brought him to his knees as he reached his bedroom, and he rolled onto his back on the plush carpet, groaning at the indignity of it. He stared at the ceiling as the surge of </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> wracked his body, his back arching with desperate lust, his cock and hole aching. Rolling onto his front, he crawled on hands and knees to his bed, and hauled himself onto its soft surface, ignoring the crinkle of the waterproof cover under the sheets. He grabbed one of his fake knots and teased himself slowly, until finally sliding it into his depths with a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it could be confused with Dean’s name, well, no one was there to hear it, except maybe the wolf, but he didn’t think he was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following morning the wolf was gone, but his coat had clearly been slept on, and he cradled the fabric to his chest, the wild scent soothing his heat to a low murmur in the background for the first time in a day and a half. He turned back to the house, holding it to his cheek and sniffing softly, then tripped over something. Catching himself against the doorframe, he looked down and found a full crockpot, along with a note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cas,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When your heat is done, it’d be my pleasure to take you out on a date. I don’t want to rush or push you, so tell me if it’s too soon and I’ll back off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking up the crockpot, he peeked and found pot roast. Not normally breakfast fare, but his heat had him craving meat in the worst way and he took it to the kitchen hurriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was halfway through his second helping when it occurred to him that Dean might well have heard him calling out his name that morning. He couldn’t bother being embarrassed at the moment, his heat taking the image of Dean at his door and running with it. Abandoning the food for the moment, he climbed the stairs to deal with another exhausting round of his heat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternating POV - Cas, Dean</p><p>Cas and Dean go out for dinner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A week later Cas returned to work at the shop. Gabriel and Kali had checked in on him a few times, his brother teasing him endlessly over the crockpot full of chicken and dumplings he shared when they arrived with more food for him. Kali eventually elbowed her husband to shut him up, wrapping her arms around Cas and scenting him softly. She pulled back with a curious look, her graceful features surprised and pleased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You found an Alpha,” she murmured when Gabriel had gone to the bathroom, nearly giving Cas whiplash as his head jerked up from his dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--I didn’t!” he protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did, the scent is all over you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas felt himself blushing and ducked his head over his plate to hide his features. He may or may not have been snuggling with his coat all afternoon between his flashes of heat, but he wasn’t about to admit to his sister-in-law that the scent of a wolf was soothing his heat the way no Alpha ever had. Not long after dinner his heat had struck again and his brother had been dragged out by Kali, even as Gabriel offered to “hook him up with a boytoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved his brother but sometimes he was too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following day Balth texted to check on him, his usual sassy demeanour subdued, quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balthazar: </span>
  <em>
    <span>just checking in, are you alright?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel: </span>
  <em>
    <span>heats suck</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They chatted for a few minutes before Balth made his excuses, too shell-shocked from Meg's death to keep up pretenses any longer. Cas stared at his phone sadly, wondering if he was losing his other best friend as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head to free himself from his memories, Cas returned to his inventorying, reviewing what he had on hand and thinking about his new hives and how long it would take to produce anything useful. Sighing heavily, he started googling outsourcing for beeswax, so he could continue to make candles. It wasn’t just his income but the shop’s he had to consider after all. Kali and Gabriel weren’t worried about his share, but he wanted to get back to work. Fear of Luke wasn’t going to rule his every waking moment, not if Cas had anything to say about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That afternoon after work he put the latest leftovers into one of his own dishes and washed the crockpot again, then walked over to Dean’s. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by the sight of Dean blushing scarlet as he opened the door.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yup. He heard me. Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Staring at the ground he thrust the crock into Dean’s hands with a murmured thank you and turned away when Dean’s voice called after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner? With me?” He whirled around to find Dean’s eyes squeezed adorably shut, then Dean took a deep breath and tried again. “Cas, would you like to have dinner with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas couldn’t help the smile that he felt curving his lips, and nodded. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roadhouse it is, c’mon.” Dean grabbed a leather jacket from behind his door as he set the crock inside on a table and locked up and led Cas to his Baby. As Cas settled into his seat next to Dean, the soft creak of leather sounding, Dean slipped his hand into Cas’. Fighting another blush, Cas bit his lip to keep from grinning like an idiot and snuck a glance at Dean. Dean was focused on driving, but a small smile played about his lips and his scent was… pleased. Not smug, as Luke’s might have been, but content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gentle quiet settled over them, comfortable and serene, and Cas found himself smiling at Dean as the Alpha beat a rapid tattoo on the steering wheel, drumming to a song in his head. Cas tightened his fingers on Dean’s hand, earning him a curious look and a sweet smile, though when Dean’s gaze dropped to his lips Cas felt his breath catch in his throat. Did he know how often he did that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s the Roadhouse, anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding, you haven’t been yet? Damn, Cas, even more important that I get you there,” Dean teased. “It’s the best burger joint in town. My… well, my foster mom and her daughter own it, Ellen an’ Jo. They’re good people, if a little rough around the edges with new people. Ellen makes the best burgers in town, and keeps a firm hand on people in there. Everyone’s welcome, until they’re not, and there aren’t that many bars in town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I haven’t been out to a bar since moving here, so I guess it’s time to introduce myself, make sure I stay on the good side of the woman with the best burgers in town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She runs karaoke once a month, and the rest of the time it’s a pretty good mix of tunes.” Pulling into the lot, Dean parked and squeezed Cas’ hand before letting go. “C’mon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding from the car and closing the door gently, Cas rounded the end of the car and slipped his arm through Dean’s as they walked to the door, finding the faint blush staining his cheeks and making his freckles pop endearingly. Dean opened the door for him and Cas stepped through into the dimly lit bar, blinking as his eyes adjusted. Immediately, Dean was at his side and steering him to a table with a gentle touch to his lower back, and Cas couldn’t contain the shiver as he felt the warmth of his palm seep through his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you cold? Here, the A.C. must be cranked up.” Dean threw his leather jacket around Cas’ shoulders, only compounding the problem as the Alpha’s scent enveloped him. Cas swallowed a groan at the delicious scent of leather and pine, willing himself calm through sheer force of will. His heat was </span>
  <em>
    <span>past,</span>
  </em>
  <span> this was ridiculous!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the change from being outside, I’m okay, Dean, but thanks,” Cas explained, sliding the jacket into the booth next to him and scooping up the menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’m having a burger, any other recommendations?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fries, of course, and if she’s got it, apple pie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas grinned at the enthusiasm in Dean’s voice and found himself staring into his eyes, breathless again as Dean met his stare with luminous green eyes. Dean bit his lip and Cas found his eyes dropping to the Alpha’s mouth, the pursed lips plump and inviting.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get a grip, you’re not fourteen! </span>
  </em>
  <span>he scolded himself, though he certainly felt it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A petite blond Alpha was behind the bar serving the more serious drinkers and an older, light brunette Beta walked over to their table, tossing a bar cloth across her shoulder and smiling a welcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Dean, gonna introduce your friend?” she asked with a slight southern drawl, the emphasis on friend only noticeable because Cas had listened for it. He found himself grinning as Dean blushed and smiled at him shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas, meet Ellen. Ma, meet Castiel Novak. He’s my neighbour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mighty neighbourly of you to lend him your jacket,” Ellen pointed out with a small smile, then she pulled out a small notepad and scrawled on it a moment. “Usual, kiddo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Cas?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the usual?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bacon cheddar burger, loaded, extra mayo. Fries and a beer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas thought about it and grinned up at her. “Sounds good, just regular mayo and extra pickles please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it, hon. Be right back with the beers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellen disappeared in the back and the younger blonde sauntered over, her dark eyes flashing a challenge at Dean. Dean merely took Cas' hand and grinned at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cas, meet Jo, the little sister I never wanted." Dean's lips were curved in what could only be called a smirk, until Jo crowded into the seat next to Cas and he tensed. A quiet growl filled the air and Cas relaxed at the sound, even as Jo stood and backed away from him, holding her hands up. Still an Alpha though, she grinned at Dean, and tossed her hair back over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Ma's gonna love that one." Dean glared at her as she wandered back behind the bar, filling drink orders and pouring a couple pints. Cas shook Dean's fingers, pulling his attention back from the dirty look he was still shooting his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dean, she startled me, that's all. It's okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like hell, she did it to rile me, the brat." Dean grumbled some more until Cas tugged on his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I kinda like you riled," he said with a teasing smile, watching as Dean's smile returned and he leaned forward, closer to Cas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That so? Don't think I'm being all possessive?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe a little. But I'm not complaining." Cas glanced at Dean through his lashes, assessing his reaction to that admission, and was pleased to see his eyes flash red for an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful, little Omega, you don't know what you're playing with." Cas shivered at the soft purr in Dean's voice and let his own eyes turn for a moment before glancing away coyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't wait to find out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean drew in a shuddering breath and Cas watched in fascination as his fangs descended, an erotic thrill running through him as he tilted his head a little, exposing his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dean Michael Winchester, you've waited this long to claim an Omega, you're not doing it in my bar. Put those away and drink your beer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, ma'am!" Dean nodded, his fangs receding with alacrity as he sat up sharply. Ellen placed a beer in front of each of them, then dropped her voice to speak to Cas in a far gentler tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's got a heart of gold, but this is new for him. Don't let his eagerness push you before you're ready."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maaaa!" Dean complained, scarlet to the tips of his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about me, Ellen, I can hold my own." Cas winked at her and she gave a hearty laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be back in a few with those burgers. Dean, you're not a wild animal, quit behavin' like one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sputtering a protest, Dean kept Cas' hand as they sipped their beer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How're the hives working out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell into easy conversation as they sat, waiting for their burgers. They discussed their families, Dean’s expression wistful as he spoke of his mother, who died when he was only four years old, and resigned and tense when he brought up his father, who disappeared when he was twenty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He went on a hunting trip. Just never came back. Honestly, part of him died with my mom. They--ah--they were True Mates. I remember a little what he was like before she died, and afterwards he just gave up. Mostly Bobby and Ellen raised us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas tangled his fingers with Dean’s and stroked his thumb over his knuckles softly, offering what comfort he could. It seemed like the Alpha was ticking all the boxes for him. Creative and intelligent, compassionate, caring, vulnerable… Not to mention drop-dead gorgeous. Cas knew he was making heart-eyes at Dean but couldn’t seem to look away, even when Dean caught his look and gave him a sweet smile of his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellen saved them from the too-vulnerable moment with the arrival of their burgers and Cas’ mouth watered at the tantalizing scent. She deposited the food before them with a flourish and hovered with one hand on her hip until Cas had taken the first bite. An incredulous moan of pleasure escaped his lips, and he blushed even as he smiled up at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These--” He stopped to swallow and tried again. “These make me very happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellen patted his shoulder and walked away to help another table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas took another bite, groaning in delight again at the burst of flavour. Glancing across the table he caught Dean staring at him hungrily, his green eyes dark and wanting. His breath caught and he squirmed under that intense gaze, feeling stripped naked and laid bare before the Alpha, and loving every moment of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas?” Dean murmured, his voice dropped to a husky whisper and Cas fought a whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Alpha?” he replied without thinking and watched as Dean closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to be a gentleman here, but you’re driving me crazy, man,” he explained, his eyes suddenly swirling with red and Cas dropped his gaze to  his plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I appreciate that. I’ve no intention of being claimed in a bar, after all. Ellen would never forgive me for corrupting her ‘kiddo’, after all,” he teased lightly as he looked up, and watched a smile crinkle Dean’s eyes. Dean threw his head back and laughed, then dug into his fries, still chuckling at Cas’ comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what about your parents?” Dean asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, and there goes my appetite,” Cas said with a grimace, setting down his burger and wiping his hands on a napkin. “It’s okay, I’m mostly joking. Long and short is they didn’t approve of our adoptive grandfather giving us money of our own that didn’t include their moralistic and religious strings, and I’ve been disowned. They aren’t speaking to Gabe, but haven’t made it that official yet. I don’t know if they expect me to crawl back to them, or what, but since they tried to get me to go through conversion camp I’ve been living on my own, on my terms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Cas, that’s awful. They feel so strongly about you being… You haven’t actually said,” Dean trailed off with a leading look and Cas smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loud and proud, I’m gay.” Cas grinned and they clinked glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bi, though I tend to prefer men,” Dean returned. They returned to their meals and ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, Cas glancing around to take in the details of the bar as they sat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pool table? I haven’t played since high school!” he blurted, and Dean grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll play after we eat then,” Dean promised, and there was a challenge in his eyes that Cas couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I feel like you’re going to beat the pants off me, Dean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One can hope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he’d promised to play pool, he hadn’t expected Cas to be great, but he hadn’t figured he’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> either. After the third time he watched Cas ding the felt or miss the cue ball completely, he sidled up to the Omega and spoke softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help?” he asked, and Cas turned to him with such a look of frustration that Dean reached for him instinctively. “Hey, you said it’s been since high school. How often did you play?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe twice, I don’t remember being this bad though,” he complained as Dean’s hand settled on his waist, the little crease between his brows endearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go for the 3, it’s perfectly lined up.” Dean turned Cas in his arms and, greatly daring, slid his arms from his waist to his arms, showing him the correct position for his hands on the cue. Trying desperately to keep a bit of distance between his hips and Cas’ rear, he bent and murmured instructions in the Omega’s ear, his honey and beeswax combining with his own leather and pine from the coat Cas had slipped into again, his broad frame filling it deliciously. Dean lost track of what he was saying as their scents swirled around him. Eventually, Cas turned his head slightly, his jaw brushing against Dean’s with a light scrape of stubble. Dean shivered and refocused, even as his head swam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he muttered, then cleared his throat. “Eyes on the cue ball, and follow through, keep your fingers like this, wrapped around the cue but let it slide, don’t squeeze it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas coughed, his scent warming, and he ducked his head as he spoke. “Seems like good advice,” he said gruffly, and Dean felt the low voice go straight to his cock. Cas bent further over the table, lining up the shot and completely ignoring the way he was driving Dean crazy. Taking the shot, he sank the ball with ease and they both straightened as Cas turned to face Dean with a triumphant expression. “I got it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knew you could!” Dean encouraged him with a playful grin, then pointed him at another easy shot, coaching from the sidelines rather than letting himself get into such an intimate pose again. Already his imagination was running wild with images of bending Cas over in entirely different circumstances, and Dean hid a groan behind a cough as Cas bent before him and stretched over the table. Cas sank another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Circling the table, Dean suddenly caught the intent look in the Omega’s eyes as he looked over the table at Dean, tapping the pocket by his hip confidently. Watching as Cas easily sank the bank shot, Dean started to wonder if Cas was sharking him, but he missed the next shot, a relatively easy one. Dean stepped forward, not to be outdone and cleared the remaining striped balls, watching as the cue ball came to rest only inches from one of Cas’ balls, with the 8-ball on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas grinned at him cockily. “Now what, hotshot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gave him a slow smirk. “Now? Now I kick your ass.” Lining up, he hopped the cue ball over the dark blue solid and knocked into the 8-ball, sinking it into the corner pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas snorted, a cocky grin showing his teeth to the gums, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling. “How about you kiss my ass instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean moved without thinking, pinning Cas to the side of the pool table, staring down at him from a mere two inches height difference. “Gladly,” he purred, nuzzling his way along Cas’ jaw and towards his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas moaned softly, a bitten off, scarcely heard sound, but Dean’s hearing was superb and he heard him just fine. All too reminiscent of the sounds he made while eating a burger. Or when Dean was dropping off food during the last week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping back, Dean took a deep breath, the heady scent of arousal surrounding them, Cas’ eyes darkened to midnight blue as pupil swallowed the iris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, take me home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean drove Cas home, the windows down and classic rock blaring from the tape deck. Pulling up Cas’ driveway, he parked, then glanced over at Cas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me walk you to the door,” he murmured, and Cas flushed, his cheeks burning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean kept his hands to himself as he walked Cas around the house to the back door, apparently realizing Cas rarely, if ever, used the front door. Pausing on the porch, Cas stepped closer, and Dean stared down at the Omega, his eyes flicking from Cas’ down to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come in?” Cas asked softly, tremulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes widened even as his scent deepened, wrapping around them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this time, little Omega,” he murmured, stroking a gentle hand down Cas’ side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disappointed, Cas stepped backwards. He couldn’t help but wonder if Dean even really wanted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly reading his expression, Dean moved into his personal space, until Cas was looking up into his eyes from only inches away. Blinking slowly, Dean lowered his head to Cas’, until finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>their lips met in a slow, sensuous kiss. Cas gasped softly against Dean’s mouth, and Dean deepened the kiss, their lips catching as Dean cupped Cas’ cheek and turned a little so their noses wouldn’t bump. Ever the gentleman, Dean kept his tongue to himself, gentling the kiss until finally he backed off completely. Cas blinked, his head spinning as the world reasserted itself in his consciousness, crickets chirping the woods, and the moonlight shining down on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never doubt how I feel about you, Castiel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Cas dreamt of kissing Dean over and over in the glade under the stars, as a joyous howling sounded in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing away from the Alpha, he spotted the wolf sitting in the shadows, his wild green eyes reflecting the moonlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day he woke to an impatient banging at his door. Swearing as his heart jackhammered in his chest, he quickly got dressed and all but ran down the stairs then through the kitchen and to the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two people were at his door, Dorothy Baum and another he didn’t recognize, wearing a dark suit and looking very official. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castiel, this is FBI Special Agent Victor Henriksen, he’s from New York... May we come in?” Officer Baum asked, and Cas nodded, backing up and relocking the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you care for some coffee?” he offered, knowing whatever brought the FBI from New York wouldn’t be good, and he wanted the caffeine to bolster himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None for me," Dorothy replied, shaking her head slightly, but the Special Agent nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two cream, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll just be a couple minutes," he told them, gesturing for them to follow to his kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Settling them at the counter he started a large pot of coffee, then leaned on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What brings the FBI from New York out here?" Cas asked finally, trying to steady his nerves, but his hands shook slightly as he fetched cream from the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luke Metzner, aka Lucien Malcolm. He's wanted for murder in New York, Buffalo, and now here. We have reason to believe he's still in the area."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He told me he had a job lined up in New York, and wanted me to go with him. Now you're saying he's still here??" Cas demanded, dread crawling through him. "But that means… Dean!" Scrabbling for his phone, he dialed quickly, pacing the kitchen as he waited for his--</span>
  <em>
    <span>his what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>--to answer. "C'mon, c'mon, Dean, pick up! Fuck!" he exclaimed as it went to voicemail. He hung up and tossed his phone onto the counter, turning for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Officer Baum stood, her hand on her sidearm. "I'll go check on Dean. Shortest route is through the orchard?" She paused, waiting for Cas' nod, then slipped out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas hauled his phone back and quickly texted Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas: </span>
  <em>
    <span>call me! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding his phone into his pocket, he turned to the cupboard and pulled out two mugs, but fumbled one and swore as it dropped to the floor and shattered. A moment later Henrikson was at his side, taking the remaining mug from him and directing him to a bar stool. He poured a cup of coffee and slid it in front of Cas then grabbed another mug from the cupboard. He poured himself a coffee while Cas brought his mug to his lips carefully, his mind racing. Why would Luke stay? To torment him? To watch him, or to stalk his friends? Who knew who he might target next?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We believe his home base is Miami," Henrikson explained, pulling out notes and grabbing Cas' attention again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did he end up in Kansas?" Cas demanded, feeling like his world was collapsing around his ears, and wishing desperately for Alfie's company. Then the door opened and Dean burst through, running for Cas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was working on the pond, my cell was inside on the charger…" he gasped, wrapping his arms around Cas and pulling him close. Cas buried his face against Dean's throat, scenting his Alpha and reassuring himself that he wasn't hurt. Dean leaned back to look Cas over, then glanced around the kitchen, and gently nudged Cas back to the bar stool. Without hesitation, he grabbed the broom from the wall and swept up the broken mug, even as Officer Baum arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's fast," she commented breathlessly, much to the obvious amusement of the Special Agent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't know who he might target next, Castiel," Special Agent Henrikson told them. "So far it's been clear that he's been targeting those around you, but that could change at any time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it possible when he shot Meg that he was aiming for Cas?" Dean asked, his hand resting comfortingly on Cas' shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas shook his head. "He's a hunter. He wouldn't miss like that, and he's had too many chances when I've been alone. I'm more worried about you, Dean. Especially…" He felt himself blushing but continued. "Especially after the way you kissed me last night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean bent and dropped a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You're his target though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And losing you?” Cas shuddered, standing abruptly and pulling Dean into his arms. “Knowing that you were dead because he wanted to hurt me? It’d be worse than losing Alfie.” Cas leaned against Dean’s chest, shutting his eyes to ward off the awful image of Dean laying where Meg had. It was so vivid he snapped his eyes open again to look up at the Alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me,” Dean burst out, taking Cas’ hand. “It’s not like it’s far, I just… I don’t want you to be alone. I’ll even set up the guest room for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I can’t let him drive me from my home. Not again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commendable, but honestly? Not too bright,” Henrikson said in the tense silence that stretched between them. “He’s killed, tortured how many animals, killed at least four people that I know of from my files. Frankly, being next door still wouldn’t keep you safe from his shooting skills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean wrapped his arms around Cas firmly. “We’re staying.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Dean - Interlude</p><p>Tragedy strikes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Three days later, Dean got a call from Jess. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey my favourite brother-in-law!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she greeted cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, gorgeous, when are you leaving that bum I call a brother and running away with me?” he teased, setting his phone on the workbench and continued to sand a new wand by hand for Cas. Hitting the speaker button, he winked at Cas, who sat on a bench and rolled candles. Cas merely rolled his eyes and smiled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, handsome, Kali asked first, which is the point of my call. Gabriel’s got the car and Sam just dropped off ours for a routine check that now involves the catalytic converter, which according to Bobby cannot wait.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean tensed. “Jessssssss…” he whined. “You haven’t learned how to drive stick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, but who’s been so busy making hives and working overtime at the shop to inspect a certain someone’s truck to check it was okay before driving it back? Not to mention the table, and--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean felt himself blushing as Cas rose to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Dean, have you been neglecting your sister-in-law for my sake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Not really. She hadn’t exactly asked to learn… lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is he blushing, Cas? He better be embarrassed right now, lying through his teeth like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scarlet. You could borrow my truck, it’s an automatic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, she can borrow… Baby. None of your wild stunts, blondie, or I’m gonna tell Sam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, yeah, you love me. Meet us at the shop?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours later Cas’ phone rang as he was teasing Dean with less than subtle hand motions along the finished candlesticks, and laughing as Dean gestured obscenely with the wand he was finishing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Gabriel, what’s--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cassie?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gabriel sobbed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s Kali…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knocking at the shed door, and Sam stood there swaying and blood-spattered, his complexion gone paper-white. “Dean? Jess is gone. There was an accident.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Cas</p><p>A funeral.  Then as Cas tries to talk to Dean at his home, Dean's rut hits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took time to arrange the funerals. Kali was released relatively quickly, but Jess was kept longer when amid her injuries from the accident, a bullet wound was found. The bullet passed through her throat and lodged in the headrest, killing her instantly. Kali hadn’t been so lucky. She’d hated seatbelts and refused to wear them. When the car rolled, she was thrown loose and tossed more than thirty feet from the wreckage as Baby came to a stop in a small thicket of trees. A woman driving by had called 9-1-1, and unfortunately for Sam, he’d been among the first responders to find his brother’s car. Not knowing that Jess had borrowed it, he’d run forward, shouting Dean’s name, only to find Jess in the driver’s seat, her body mangled by the crash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was on leave from work, and staying with Gabriel, the two of them finding some solace in their friendship and shared grief. Dean had wanted to offer his home to them both, but everyone agreed that Dean had been the intended target, so his home likely wasn’t safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day of Jess’ funeral arrived, unseasonably crisp and cool at the end of August, and Dean stood at Sam’s side as his wife’s body was lowered into the ground. Her family surrounded them, their grief a touchable thing, her mother near fainting at the senseless loss of her daughter. Sam stood, his eyes red-rimmed from weeping, when Jess’ best friend Tyson Brady approached Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your fault, you son of a bitch!” Brady snarled, his anger palpable. His eyes were nearly as red as Sam’s, and his grief at Jess’ loss came across as far more personal than that of a friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam stepped forward, placing his hand on Brady’s shoulder, trying to calm his friend. “It’s not Dean’s fault and it’s not Cas’. This is all on that psycho, Luke. We’re all his victims, and I’ll remind you that this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> wife, Brady, my mate. You don’t get to start shit at her funeral.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Sam, she derserved better than to be dragged into this clusterfuck of a family!” Brady spat, shrugging Sam’s hand loose violently and swinging at Dean. Dean dodged him easily as Sam grabbed his wrist and tugged him away from his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not welcome, Brady. Go home, get drunk if you need to, but stay away. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span> needs to grieve, and by attacking us? You don’t qualify any longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brady pulled his wrist free and glared at Sam venomously. “If she’d married me when I asked, she’d be alive right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam swung before Dean even saw his brother move, nailing Brady in the face and knocking him on his ass. Now it was Cas and Dean holding back Sam, with Gabriel in front of him, pressing his hands to Sam’s chest and pushing him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Samsquatch, leave it. He’s not worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam glanced down at Gabriel, whose eyes were as red as his own, and collapsed to his knees by Jess’ grave, weeping softly. “Just go, Brady. Just go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Cas knocked on Dean’s door. Dean opened the door, his hair greasy and limp, his eyes listless. “Dean, you can’t blame yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I loaned her the car. He probably shot her by accident. How is it not my fault?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I keep telling you that Luke doesn’t miss. He knew exactly who was driving and chose to pull the trigger. There wasn’t anything you could do to prevent it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t tell me he wasn’t looking at my car through a scope hoping to find me!” Dean shouted, and Cas’ heart ached for his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I won’t pretend to know what’s in that monster’s mind. But that makes it my fault for involving you.” Dean’s head snapped up and he snarled angrily. Cas simply met his gaze sorrowfully. “Tell me I’m wrong, Dean. My familiar, my best friend. My Alpha’s car. Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alpha. You thought I didn’t know? Maybe I didn’t. Maybe I was too scared to admit it. I’m still scared, I’m terrified. Know what scares me the most? Losing you to his insanity. But I won’t let that drive me away from you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas…” Dean dropped his forehead against Cas’, then brought their lips together gently. Suddenly the kiss turned fierce and demanding, and Cas gasped as Dean’s tongue invaded his mouth. Stumbling under the forceful kiss, he scented Dean and groaned, even as his body screamed its willingness to go along with whatever the Alpha wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas groaned as he kissed down Cas’ jaw and nipped lightly at his throat. “Dean, it’s your rut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine!” Dean snarled, mouthing over Cas’ scent gland and making his weak at the knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. But you didn’t want our first time to be during a rut or heat. Have you changed your mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean drew back panting, his eyes already red and his fangs dropping. “No. You need to leave though, or I might take you anyway, and I really don’t want to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas chuckled softly, and leaned in for one more sweet, gentle kiss. “I’ll go. I’m stealing your crockpot though. It’ll be back tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed past into Dean’s kitchen and scooped up the crockpot, carrying it out the door and dropping a peck on Dean’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go, Omega, and don’t run,” Dean growled, and Cas shivered, enthralled with the idea of being chased and claimed by his Alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later,” he promised, and let out a low, breathy laugh when Dean swatted his ass on the way by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas dropped off the crockpot later that evening, with a pot roast still bubbling inside. He knew Dean would need the energy to go through a rut alone, particularly since unclaimed mates had a bad time of it, as he’d learned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat on the porch that night, his mind on his Alpha, wishing they’d already taken that step so he could be there for him now. The scents surrounding Dean’s house were positively intoxicating and Cas had forced himself to walk away rather than knock. He’d texted Dean from home to let him know dinner was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas and Dean had been spending much time together lately, and that night Cas felt lonely. He glanced around his yard, peering into the shadows under the trees, but there was no sign of his wolf. Had he been so busy with Dean that he’d forgotten to pay attention to the animal offering himself as his new familiar? He needed to make it up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked slowly through the orchard to the boundary to Dean’s property, pausing by the hives to listen to the sleepy drone of the bees at night. Gently caressing the wood frame with its loops and whorls that he associated with Dean’s craftsmanship, he kept walking, then broke into a jog along the familiar path to the border between his yard and Dean’s. Dean had cleared a path to the edge of his property closest to the glade, and Cas found it to be a soothing spot. He sat in the candlelight and meditated, hoping that the wolf would show up, but there was no sign of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually he sighed, somewhat disappointed, and extinguished the candles. He carefully stowed them back in the drawer under the table, running his fingers over the surface lovingly, and again wishing he could be with Dean. Respecting Dean’s wishes, however, he walked home, only stopping to stare at Dean’s home for a moment before continuing on his way. It would be the last time they’d be apart like this, he promised himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day he called Gabriel and joined him and Sam at Gabriel’s place. The two bereaved men were working on clearing out Kali’s things, and Cas sat and helped as he could. It wasn’t long however before he turned to Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean’s still blaming himself,” he sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t blame him, why does he blame himself?” Gabriel asked and Sam sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I blame my father. Our mother died in a house fire when I was an infant. Dean was four, but Dad always made him feel like he was to blame. I don’t know if there was a candle or what, but Dean has always taken her death personally, like he did something. He says there wasn’t anything, and it was an electrical fire according to Bobby. He and Ellen would know. But my dad needed someone to blame. Dean got me out, he saved my life, but when Dad couldn’t get our mom out, it killed part of him. Dean ended up raising me as much as Bobby and Ellen, and way more than Dad ever did. When he disappeared… Honestly it was a relief. Dean worshipped him though, and still feels like there was something he should have been able to do to keep Dad from running off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel laid a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder in sympathy, and Cas shook his head. “I’m amazed you two are as well-balanced as you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We always had each other.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternating POV - Cas, Dean</p><p>Cas visits Dean, and with the help of a witchy connection, confesses his feelings for the Alpha.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A week later, Cas returned the crockpot full of food, a delicious macaroni and cheese casserole loaded with bacon, and found Dean working in the woodshop. Dean's nose twitched as he approached, and he turned with a serious expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cas, what if he's still targeting you because of me? I mean, I'm not saying you should go back to him, but being so obviously with me, what if he kills you, man? I couldn't live with that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas froze, a yawning pit opening in his stomach, and asked carefully, "Are you saying you don't want to see me anymore?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No! No. I just… I can't help but wonder if you'd be safer if you broke up with me," Dean finished lamely, and Cas took a careful breath to avoid insulting his would-be lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dean, how do you feel about me?" he asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter, this is about keeping you safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm in love with you, so I say it does matter. Now tell me. Do you want me?" Dean's eyes were wide as Cas stepped forward, flickering red at the edges and Cas continued. "Do you want to wake up beside me for the rest of your life? Do you want to slip inside me when I have my heats, soothing that burning ache from your ruts? Do you want to see me swollen with your pups?" he murmured, stepping closer and sliding his arms around Dean's waist, watching through his lashes as Dean gasped a breath, his eyes darkening as his pupils blew wide. "Do you want to mate me, Alpha? Claim me, knot me, make love to me?" Cas leaned into the embrace, his hips dragging slowly against Dean's and he moaned softly at the evidence he found of Dean's arousal. Dean groaned huskily, the workbench creaking under his hands and Cas chuckled softly. Then he stepped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tease me, Omega-mine," Dean growled, his voice scarcely recognizable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas let his voice drop to a low purr. "I'm not, my Alpha. I want you. I want everything I just described. But it's your decision. If you want to end this between us, whatever your reason, I won't push you again. But don't let Luke win. What we have… this is a more profound bond than anything I've ever felt. And I think you feel it too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas did something then he'd never done with anyone except Alfie, he opened himself to Dean's emotions. Expecting to simply feel Dean, instead he caught a sense of startlement, and then warmth flooded him, like spring sunshine, gentle and nurturing. He bathed in that beam of affection and reflected it back, opening his heart and letting Dean feel everything he felt for him. Dean staggered a moment, then turned luminous green eyes on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… you love me," he said, his voice rough with emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you I do." Cas stepped closer and brought his hands up to wipe away an errant tear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People say it. They don't always mean it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't say it unless I mean it. I love you, Dean Winchester, and I want you to claim me, Alpha-mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean let out a low growl and dragged Cas into his arms, laying claim to his lips roughly. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and leaned into the kiss, keeping the connection between them open as he flicked his tongue over Dean's lips and plundered his mouth. Every touch, every sensation was magnified and reflected, until they were rutting against each other, crazed and desperate for the next moment. Dean broke the kiss with a growl and hauled Cas up into his arms, where Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and ground against his hips. Dean groaned softly, then hiked Cas higher in his arms and reached out with one hand to turn off the power breaker for the woodshop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas felt himself going slick at the demonstration of strength, and Dean chuckled low in his throat as he locked up and walked casually over to the house. Letting them in, he locked the door and armed the system, then climbed the stairs to the second floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas didn't know what he'd expected, but the gorgeous four-poster bed was clearly crafted at Dean's hands, and he sank into the memory foam mattress with a contented sigh. Dean crawled over him and slotted their lips together, then pulled back and unlaced his boots, kicking them and his socks to the floor. He pulled off Cas' shoes and socks, then bent and kissed his way over Cas' ankles and up his shins, covering every inch he could reach with hot, open-mouthed kisses as he worked his way up to his knees. Cas was shivering in anticipation. He undid his shirt and shoved it off, then reached for Dean's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you sew?" he asked breathlessly, and Dean nodded, radiating curiosity through their bond. "Good," he announced, then tore the plaid open, sending buttons flying across the room. There was a flash of amusement from Dean, then immediately a flare of heat, and Cas moaned as his body responded, slicking hot and ready for his Alpha. Dean's eyes widened and he bent to capture Cas' lips again, their chests colliding and pleasure singing through them as their tongues danced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, Dean. I pushed you away so long, but I need you, love you, want you. C'mon, too many clothes, love, need that knot in me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean groaned, a bolt of pure lust firing across their bond to sizzle along Cas' nerves, and he cried out as his back arched in response. Cas pulled Dean down for another kiss, flicking his tongue over Dean's lips, his hands clutching at Dean's shoulders. He felt a moment of hesitation from Dean and pulled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Dean? No lies, no hiding." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want me to claim you? You're sure?" Dean breathed gentle, tender kisses across Cas' throat, sending shivers down his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're my true mate, my Alpha. More than anything. Do… do you want to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since the first moment I saw you," he whispered, embarrassment flooding through their bond. Cas stroked a hand down his cheek, lifting his chin so their eyes met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas let everything he felt pour through the open channel between them: his awe at Dean's craftsmanship, his admiration, their shared laughter, his love and lust. Dean’s eyes fluttered shut on a low moan, then a moment later a wave of love crashed over Cas and he gasped at the intensity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a moment, the bond Cas had opened between them with his magic speaking for them. Then Dean bent and kissed Cas softly, a sweet, tender kiss that spoke volumes all on its own. Cas’ hands stroked lightly down Dean’s back, his nails sending a frisson of pleasure down Dean’s spine that he could feel reverberating back to him. He groaned, the intensity of every touch trebled by their bond. Dean rolled onto his side, pulling Cas to face him, and they kissed slowly, revelling in the emotions that flowed between them, finally acknowledged after months of dodging and dancing about. Cas hooked his leg over Dean’s, pulling their bodies together and Dean groaned softly against his lips. His hand trailed down Cas’ chest and over his stomach to his fly and Cas moved back slightly to give his Alpha room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Dean asked softly, toying with the button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than okay. Gods, the number of times I came with your name on my lips during my heat… I need you, Dean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned, his ears turning pink as he blushed. “I heard more than a few of those,” he murmured, confirming what Cas already knew, that he’d been overheard when Dean was bringing the crockpot over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what it did to me to respect your wishes, not to come to you during your rut?” Cas moaned against Dean’s ear, even as his hands busily attacked his lover’s remaining clothing. The belt and buttons were short work and Cas shoved at Dean’s jeans, pushing them down over his hips, groaning when he found Dean went commando. Dean kicked them loose to fall to the floor, then refocused on stripping Cas. Grumbling at the tight fit of Cas’ jeans, he finally pulled them free and tossed them aside along with his briefs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in rut now…” Dean purred, pulling Cas close and grinding slowly, sensuously against him. Cas’ head went back on a moan and he felt the sharp bite of Dean’s teeth at his throat, just shy of pain. Cas clutched at his shoulders, then rolled onto his back, pulling Dean to blanket his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not in heat. And I want this, I want you.” Cas hesitated a moment, but Dean caught it instantly, and Cas shook his head with a laugh. “I’ve never been knotted. I wasn't sure if I should tell you, but there’s no hiding for us, no secrets.” He felt a pang of guilt that wasn't his own and looked at Dean questioningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--shit.” Dean backed off and sat on the bed, his head in his hands. “There’s something I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to tell you. I just… I’m scared, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you think it’ll change the way I feel about you,” Cas asserted, Dean’s emotions coming across clearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, it won’t. You’re not a controlling, psychotic, murdering bastard, so you’re already worlds ahead of my last relationship. I trust you Dean. And if you’re not ready to tell me, that’s okay. It’ll keep for another day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I claim you and you hate me?” Dean whispered, his eyes murky and sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas started to protest, but stopped himself. Dean was at his most vulnerable and deserved a serious answer. He closed his eyes and </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I seen this side of you?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush. Did it scare me off?” He opened his eyes and searched Dean's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean took a deep breath and shook his head. “But you didn’t know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you ever hurt me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never!” Dean answered instantly and Cas gave him a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can wait. You’re my Alpha and I trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean fell into his arms, kissing him desperately, tears wetting his cheeks as they moved against each other. Cas pulled Dean back across his body and groaned as he felt Dean’s arousal against his own. The spate of emotion and fear had softened them both, but soon they were rocking together again, and Cas could feel the mounting need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I do to deserve you, Omega-mine?” Dean whispered in a low, husky voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas grinned up at him. “Well, I do enjoy that thing you’ve been doing with your tongue…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean let out a bark of laughter, then bent to Cas’ ear, nipping and sucking on his earlobe until Cas was squirming underneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case, you’re gonna love this, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wormed his way down the bed and prodded Cas’ legs apart, nuzzling softly at the skin of his thighs. Cas gasped at the teasing touch, staring down the length of his body at his lover, then dropped his head back on the pillows with a loud moan as Dean’s tongue flicked lightly over his entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Dean…” he cried out. “Ahhh!” Dean’s tongue pierced him suddenly and he groaned at the sensation, his own honey and beeswax surrounding him and combining with Dean’s leather and pine in a delicious, delirious blend that had him near fainting with pleasure. Or perhaps it was the way Dean seemed determined to lap up every drop of slick as it escaped him, the way his hands clutched at Cas’ hips to hold him in place. “Fuck, Dean, you’re so strong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean hummed against his skin and Cas shuddered in pleasure, his fingers tangling in Dean’s hair, stroking gently. Bliss fed across the bond in both directions, until suddenly Cas was crying out, overwhelmed and shaking as his orgasm overtook him without warning. Dean groaned against his skin, redoubling his efforts and Cas was soon writhing on the bed, sobbing Dean’s name as his lover brought him to the edge again. There was a smug flicker from Dean, then he moved back, licking his lips as though Cas tasted of the sweetest, most perfect candy. Cas lay there, trembling, trying to regain feeling in his toes, when Dean crawled up over him, smirking slightly. He managed to focus his eyes on his Alpha just as Dean ran his fingers over his chin and brought them, slick-covered and shining, to his perfect, bowed lips, licking them clean one by one. Cas growled softly and lifted himself on his elbows, flicking his tongue over Dean’s lips, tasting himself on his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean groaned against his mouth and slowly lowered himself to Cas’ body. Cas shivered at the doubled sensation, watching as Dean trembled at the connection. “Dean… It’s never been like this. My magic, I only ever spoke to Alfie this way, it never occurred to try with a lover until you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas, can I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, if you don’t get in me soon I’m walking home naked and getting my toys. We’re far enough from the road no one would see me anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gave a low, satisfied chuckle. “Can’t have that.” He rolled his hips against Cas, precome and Cas’ earlier release sliding between them. Drawing back, he rolled his hips forward again, nudging between Cas’ legs and slicking his cock. There was a slow, deep pressure and Cas moaned as his body accepted his Alpha, Dean’s cock sliding into him with just the edge of burning. Dean froze at the sensation, but Cas whimpered as he stopped, pleading with his lover wordlessly to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean pressed forward slowly until he was completely seated in Cas’ body and the two let out a deep groan as one. “Move, Dean, please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want this to end too soon,” Dean panted, rocking into Cas and shuddering at the jolt of pleasure that went through the Omega when he bumped Cas’ cervix. “Oh, Gods, Cas, I’m not going to last.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So don’t! But for now, make love to me! We can try again later with my magic shielded again, now move your ass!” Cas ordered, near frantic with desperation. Finally Dean gave in, his hips rolling into him like a wave reaching and crashing on the shore, the slap of skin on skin filling the room as they chased their release together. Only moments later, Cas’ body was tensing, his hands finding Dean’s hair and pulling him to his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOW!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean reacted to the silent, unspoken command, sinking his fangs into Cas’ mating gland and claiming him as Cas’ body clenched around his, his cock spurting between their stomachs for a second time. Dean groaned at the ecstasy pouring through the bond and came, locking into Cas’ body, tilting his head for Cas’ fangs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas struck like a snake, his aim unerring as he claimed his true mate. There was an explosion of pleasure through their bond and both shuddered and cried out in agonizing bliss, Cas’ nails raking down Dean’s back in desperation. The stinging bites of pain only ramped up their pleasure and Dean screamed Cas’ name as he came again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They collapsed together, Dean barely able to keep from crushing Cas beneath his weight as they panted, every twitch magnified and doubling back on them, until Dean was laughing even as he winced. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh my gods, woah… no more, no more… Shut it down for now, baby.” Cas took a moment to focus and re-established his natural shielding, and the exquisite torture fading to mere delirious pleasure as Cas deliberately clenched around Dean, feeling him come again through no more occult means than the heat filling his body. “Mmm, fuck. That… that was intense,” Dean murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmmm…” Cas purred, running his fingers gently through Dean’s hair, more than content to let him carry on the conversation as he savoured every sensation. The incredible stretch of his body around Dean’s knot was still sending endorphins spiking through his entire system, and he purred in contentment. “If I’d known this was what was waiting for me, I’d have knocked your feet out from under you the first day…” he rasped, his voice nearly gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckled softly at first, but the pull had them both crying out again, sending them both into gales of laughter even as they clung to each other in desperation. “Stop! Stop, baby,” Dean pleaded. “You keep tugging on my knot like that and you’ll milk me dry. Then what’ll we do for round two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Nap first.” Cas snuggled against his Alpha’s throat, feeling safe for the first time in months. A burst of love flooded through him and he smiled softly as he drifted off to sleep. “Love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You felt that?” Dean whispered, a feeling of awe suffusing Cas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. Feels good. Sleep now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stared down at his lover, awe and love and gratitude filling every fiber of his being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully rolled Cas toward him and settled them both on their sides, then grumbled at his lack of foresight. He couldn’t reach a blanket to cover his sleeping Omega, and the need to care for him was quickly driving him to distraction. “Cas… Baby, wake up a second. Wrap your legs around me,” he murmured, then groaned as Cas did so with a sleepy murmur of protest, even as it tugged on his knot. Moving carefully, he stood and tugged back the blankets, then sat back down and rolled them again so he was above his Omega. Tugging the blankets up around his shoulders, he spent the next several minutes kissing softly over Cas’ mating gland, suckling on it gently and stimulating the hormones within.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Cas opened his eyes again half an hour later, Dean swore the blue was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life. “Hey, baby,” Dean spoke in a husky whisper, his heart bursting with love. Cas hummed softly in contentment, then his eyes popped open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean?” Cas breathed and Dean gave him a teasing grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else were you expecting?” he asked, earning him a poke to the ribs as he laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel you!” Cas exclaimed and Dean wiggled his hips and his eyebrows simultaneously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so, but you don’t have to act so surprised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that, you ass.” Cas’ hand reached out and covered Dean’s lips. “Now tell me you love me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stared at Cas for a moment in amusement, but his Omega’s serious expression showed he was completely in earnest. Dean focused all his love for Cas into a ball in his chest, then imagined pushing it towards Cas in a burst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas gasped, his eyes welling with tears as he laughed. “Dean, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. I’m shielding, but I felt you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned down at him. “You’re magical, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my gods, you are so cheesy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Dean boasted, pulling a chuckle from his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh! Ouch!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean placed a hand to his chest dramatically, falling over on the bed next to Cas and groaning as though mortally wounded. He peeked a glance at his lover who was grinning widely, his gummy smile lighting up his whole face. Dean rolled onto his side and pulled Cas over to him gently, mindful that his Alpha strength could easily be too much. He watched as Cas’ eyes darkened, his cerulean gaze flicking down to his lips and back, and he took the silent invitation, slotting his lips against his lover’s in a deep, sensuous kiss. Cas pushed him suddenly and Dean rolled onto his back, his heart pounding in anticipation. The Omega crawled over him, kissing him passionately even as a hand reached down and stroked Dean leisurely. An embarrassingly brief time later, Dean was hard and throbbing, groaning at every touch and trying very hard to resist the impulse to roll his lover and drive into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Cas ceased toying with him and leaned forward on his knees, lining them up and sinking back down with a sigh, his body hot and welcoming Dean’s easily. He moved his body in a positively sinful wave over Dean, his hips grinding on Dean and taking him deeper, then tucked his feet under him and rose to bounce on Dean’s lap like something out of a wet dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, baby, fuck…” Dean grasped Cas’ hips, driving up into him, rocked by his lover’s body above him and the waves of love pouring through their bond. The shielding apparently kept them from feeling that doubled sensation, but nothing would block the emotion flowing between them. Cas’ eyes were wide and dark, sweat beading on his brow and his hair beginning to stick to his neck in little curls. Dean rolled them onto their sides and wrapped his lover’s leg over his hips, pistoning forward and wrapping his hand around Cas’ cock to match each thrust. Cas flung his head back with a cry and Dean felt a faint echo of pleasure, and strove to duplicate it for his lover. Locking one hand on his hips he drove into him again and again, pounding over Cas’ sweet spot and sending him spiralling higher with every thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean blinked the sweat from his eyes, staring into Cas’ and leaning in for a kiss that was more shared breath than anything else as they panted, then Cas was crying out and baring his throat. Dean latched onto the mating gland again, sucking softly and grinding his hips with a great groan as the clench around his cock hauled him over the edge into his own orgasm. His knot locked him into place in Cas' body and the rapid pulsing of Cas' orgasm milked him again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was groaning against Cas' throat when he felt him go still. "Last time I could feel someone without my shielding blocking it was my familiar. How is this possible?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternating POV - Dean, Cas</p><p>Dean tries to tell Cas something, only to be interrupted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean managed to dodge the question, but he knew Cas could tell he was hiding something. Still, Dean felt nothing but love flowing through their bond, love and the sense that Cas would wait for him to be ready to talk about it. He only hoped Cas would understand his hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They enjoyed the dinner Cas had brought and Dean was nearly ready to propose over the hearty mac and cheese with bacon. Cas chuckled at him softly and promised to share the recipe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or you could make it for me?" Dean pleaded, making his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas snorted, giving him an arch look. "What, because I'm the Omega?" he teased, grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, because I like having you around. Cas, I mean it. I'm talkin' picking out curtains here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not gingham, other than that we can discuss it," Cas sassed him, leaning over and kissing him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean snorted. "Fuck, I'm crazy about you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas trailed his fingers over the mating mark on his throat. "Couldn't have guessed. C'mon, Alpha, it's been a long day. Let's have a shower and get to bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean bit back a smirk. If his Omega was tired, he'd be a perfect gentleman. "I didn't mean to wear you out, sweetheart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You haven't. Not yet anyway," Cas smirked, then bolted for the stairs, Dean springing up to chase him a heartbeat later. By that time Cas was already rounding the bottom of the stairs and halfway up them, and Dean laughed freely as his Omega led him on a short but spirited chase. It ended in the bedroom, inevitably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Dean's body locked into Cas' again, he thought his secret might not be so important after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following morning Cas woke to the unfamiliar sensation of someone rutting against him and peered over his shoulder as the previous day came flooding back. Spying the mating bite on Dean's throat, he rolled, careful not to wake his Alpha just yet, and hooked a leg around his waist. He nuzzled at Dean's throat softly, sucking on his fresh scar, and Dean moaned in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas rolled his hips invitingly, smiling as Dean murmured his name. Dean's eyes blinked open and Cas's smile widened to a grin. "Hello, Dean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Cas," Dean rasped, his voice deep and throaty with sleep. "One hell of a way to wake up." Cas cast his eyes up at Dean through his lashes and canted his hips as he slid them forward. Dean groaned as he caught on Cas' rim for a moment before sliding past. "You're not too sore?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't be trying to seduce you if I were," Cas pointed out. He let out a breathy chuckle as Dean rolled him onto his back, pulling him down for a good morning kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to try, I'm already yours." Dean slid into him slowly, groaning as the sensation reverberated along their bond. Cas gasped, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders and his legs easily around his waist. Locking his ankles behind Dean's ass, Cas tilted his hips and rolled them up to meet Dean's slow thrust. Dean dropped to kiss him gently and Cas moaned against his lover's lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My Alpha," Cas breathed, taking Dean's hand and placing it over his heart. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, we can figure it out together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean froze, then dropped his head against Cas' shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will me knowing your secret change the way you feel about me?" Cas asked guardedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No baby, never. But it'll change the way you see me. And I don't know if it'll change the way you feel about me. And that's what scares me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas could feel Dean's arousal waning in the wake of his uncertainty, and he wrapped his arms around his Alpha. "I'm a lot more open-minded than you might think. I mean, I'm a witch with psychic abilities. I had a familiar that I literally spoke to mind to mind. I… I might have a wolf for a familiar now, if he comes back. It's like he was avoiding me this past week."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure he'll be back. But I thought you didn't want to take another familiar?" Dean asked. They'd shifted around until Dean was cradling Cas to his side, no longer making love but tangled intimately all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded, then tensed. He met Dean's eyes with a strange hesitancy. "I don't remember telling you that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gaped at him, caught in his own omissions. What could he say? That he'd been in the woods when Cas had screamed it to the wolf? True. Every word true, but not the truth. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the look in Cas' eyes when he realised… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cas, I--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>BOOM</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An explosion outside rocked the house and Dean dove over Cas, shielding him from the window. He rolled off Cas and bolted for the door, running down the stairs with a shouted Alpha command.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Stay there!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a denial from his Omega, but knew it would take him time to overcome the compulsion. He only hoped it would be enough time. And that he’d get the chance to grovel later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas watched in horror as his lover disappeared down the stairs and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ordered</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to stay. Oh, he was going to pay for that! He growled as he fought to leave the room, or even the bed, his logical mind battling the instinct to obey his Alpha. What was Dean </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after far too long, Cas rolled from the bed and grabbed his jeans, hauling them on and running down the stairs. Dean hadn’t even gotten dressed, what was he doing? Slipping into his shoes, he ran outside and stopped, dumbstruck. Dean’s workshed was gone. It was reduced to rubble and kindling and flames, and Cas blinked in the smoke that billowed from the wreckage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DEAN!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he coughed and looked around desperately for Dean, he caught a flicker of movement. He turned and peered through the dense black smoke, his nose full of that horrible scent of turpentine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucien! Get out here and face me you coward!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another movement and he turned, just as a shot rang out. An enraged howl rang through the air as Cas was knocked off his feet, and he lay stunned, trying to catch his breath. He stared down at his chest, at the heavy Green Tara medallion Kali had given him a month ago, now deformed around a small bullet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an inarticulate scream of rage as he climbed to his feet and then Luke’s fist connected with his jaw, snapping his head around and tossing him off his feet again like a ragdoll. He rolled and sprang up, his ears ringing. Luke stood before him, his eyes red with fury, his teeth bared in a snarl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whore!” he spat, lashing out at Cas with his fists, battering his way past Cas’ defenses by raw strength. Cas felt his lip split and tasted blood. “Slut! You broke up with me to fuck someone else, let someone else claim you? You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Castiel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas saved his breath, knowing there was no argument that Lucien would accept in his crazed state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He focused on dodging, but his breath was rasping in his chest painfully, and he was certain one of the blows had cracked his ribs. He stepped backwards and his ankle rolled as his foot caught on debris from the explosion, and he fell, swearing as he landed half on the shovel Dean had been using to dig his pond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke rushed him, hauling a leg back to kick him and Cas braced himself for the impact. The Alpha meant to kill him, he knew, and Cas had spotted the knife at his side. Apparently he’d earned a beating first, despite the bullet to his chest. Perhaps simply because he’d survived it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grey streak appeared out of the smoke and leapt for Luke, knocking him from his feet. As he rolled and lashed out, the wolf struck, his fangs tearing over the back of Luke’s leg and dodging back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too late. Already Luke’s hand was moving and there was a pained growl as the wolf fell back with the knife in his side. Cas surged to his feet with an enraged cry, swinging the shovel that came to his hand like magic, and caved in the Alpha’s head. Hitting him again for good measure, he staggered back and turned to his familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze. The wolf was gone. In its place, Dean lay naked, holding a hand to the knife in his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas,” he coughed, his breath wheezing. “‘Bout that secret…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas fell to his knees at Dean’s side. Tears dripped onto his hands as he reached for the knife then flinched back, knowing it might very well be keeping Dean from bleeding out. He stared at his lover then climbed to his feet and ran for the house. Grabbing Dean’s phone as the closest one, he scooped up a dish towel and sprinted back outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s breathing more laboured, and he stared at Cas, his pupils blown wide with pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas…” he gasped. “Love you, angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me later how much!” Cas ordered. He dialled 9-1-1 and clapped the phone to his ear. “Castiel Novak, I need an ambulance at 560 County Road 23, my boyfriend’s been stabbed! I think his lung is hit, he’s having trouble breathing.” Staring down at Dean, he felt the pain radiating through the bond and sent Dean a bolt of strength, though it made Cas himself slump to the ground. “I need the fire department too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas…” Dean whispered, his skin going pale as Cas wrapped the dish cloth around the knife, trying to stave what bleeding he could. His eyes fluttered shut and Cas reached for him mentally, sobbing as he fought the fog that surrounded his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you leave me!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Cas</p><p>A wedding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Three years later, Cas stood looking out over what had been Dean’s backyard. Even after so long, it was hard to believe the wreckage had been repaired so seamlessly. Where Dean’s woodshop had once stood was now a small vegetable garden, and the backyard was filled to the brim with two long sets of chairs and a path between that led to a wooden arbour, covered in ivy and mistletoe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel and Sam stood at the head of the path with Bobby, who had been ordained for the occasion. That his chosen religion was asatru hadn’t come up during the online test. Cas smiled at his friends, and stared over the border between the two properties at his orchard, now mostly repaired of the damage. There was a light touch at his elbow and he turned, smiling down at the pretty brunette who’d appeared at his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bent and kissed her cheek, then took her hand and turned her to face him. “Are you ready?” he asked softly and she smiled up at him, cupping his cheek fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” she asked, her expressive eyes twinkling. She turned and faced the elderly man at her side, handing Cas’ arm to him. Cas grinned as his adoptive grandfather signed his thanks and watched as Eileen took her place next to Balthazar and began to slowly walk up the aisle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam and Gabriel both turned as the music began and grinned, Sam with the spell-struck expression he’d worn since Eileen had entered his life like a whirlwind the year before, Gabriel with a lascivious smirk that had Cas rolling his eyes. He couldn't have predicted that his brother and Balth would get together, but clearly things were still going strong, despite his initial thought that their relationship wouldn’t last. It seemed that the bonds formed by grief were lasting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua smiled kindly up at him, his eyes soft and understanding as the music swelled, scarcely disguising the sniffle that escaped Cas. “You ready for this, son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than anything,” he replied. Joshua nodded happily and the old man nudged the small girl before them, and she smiled sunnily as Joshua slowly walked her up the aisle. Every few steps she dropped a giant fistful of flowers. Chuckles rose around them and followed the oddly-matched pair. Jo stepped forward with an infant pup of about a year in her arms, carefully balancing a pillow bearing two rings on the sleeping girl. She winked at Cas, then glanced over her shoulder and smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Late again, Winchester,” she teased, earning a swat on the arm from her mother who was fussing with her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not today, Joanna-Beth,” Ellen scolded, then turned to face Dean, who’d finally appeared from within the house. “Though not really on time, either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas decided to intervene for his Alpha’s sake, and kissed Ellen on the cheek. “Leave him be, Ma,” Cas cajoled. “He’s waited this long, I don’t mind waiting a few minutes for him.” Cas eyed his husband-to-be and grinned. “What happened to your shirt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gave him a rueful glance, picking at the front of the white dress shirt, which was definitely not the one they’d agreed upon. “Jessie happened,” he explained and Cas chuckled, turning to glance ahead at Jo, who was carrying their infant for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d reached the halfway mark up the aisle and that was their cue. Stepping forward, Cas linked his arm with his Alpha’s and waited a beat, then they began to slowly walk up the aisle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahead, Joshua handed their older daughter, Megan Kali, to Gabriel, who hoisted his niece onto his hip and made faces to make the toddler giggle. Sam took Jessie from Jo, and smiled down at his niece, rocking her slowly to keep her asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean and Cas walked up the aisle together and eventually reached the arbour handcrafted by Dean in his workshop next door at their place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby opened the booklet he carried and nodded to the group. “Alright, ya idjits, settle down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas stared into his lover’s eyes, a smile hovering about his lips even as he felt the love pulsing through the bond they shared. He scarcely heard the words spoken, though he chuckled along with everyone else when Bobby announced that anyone with any objections could keep their fool mouths shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Bobby was proclaiming them to be husbands and Dean swept him into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas surrendered to his Alpha’s kiss as their friends and family cheered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV Cas</p><p>Lost together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"May I present to you, for their first dance, Mister and Mister Winchester!" Gabriel crowed, while Ash started up the music. Turned out Mr. Bad-Ass was also a damn good D.J. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The opening chords began and Cas let himself be swept into Dean's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Strange and beautiful</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are the stars tonight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That dance around your head</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In your eyes I see that perfect world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope that doesn't sound too weird</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean spun Cas suddenly and sang along with the chorus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I want all the world to know, that your love's all I need, all that I need…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas grinned at him, blushing a little at the flare of love and lust reaching him through the bond, though he reflected it back to his husband with a well-practiced mental snap, deliberately tilting his head just so to expose his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's eyes dilated even in the dusky light and Cas winked, mouthing silently with the next words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I stand before this faceless crowd</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I wonder why I bother</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So much controlled by so few</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stumbling from one disaster to another</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean twirled them both and suddenly there was a patter of tiny feet. "Daddy, Papa, dance!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing down, there was Meggie, and Cas scooped her up into their arms, laughing with Dean as their daughter burst in on them, the way she had from the moment they'd realized Cas was pregnant nearly three years earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas glanced over at the playpen where they'd left Jessie, and spotted Sam looking at Eileen with his heart in his eyes as she rocked the infant gently and smiled up at him, glowing with happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look," he whispered in Dean's ear, who glanced over just time to see Sam bend to kiss her softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go, Sammy!" Dean hollered over the music, prompting a laugh from the crowd, a wolf whistle from Gabriel, and Sam to flip him the bird. Eileen meanwhile had tangled the fingers of her free hand in Sam's hair, preventing him from drawing back out of embarrassment as she kissed him back thoroughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas chuckled softly and tugged Dean closer, shaking his head at his husband’s antics. They each had an arm around Meggie as they danced, and she giggled and shrieked in two year old excitement as Dean tickled her with his beard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the evening wound to a close and Dean and Cas bid their family and friends good night. The girls were staying there with Uncle Sam, who’d bought the house from Dean when he sold his and Jessica’s place, unable to live there with the memories any longer. Cas tugged Dean along with him, their pinkies linked as they walked, and made their way to the glade beyond the property. That night the small altar table had been set aside, and though candles lit the night, there was no ritual being observed, save perhaps the oldest one of all, binding lover to lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas spread out the blanket he carried and pulled Dean down onto it and they slowly undressed each other by candle- and moonlight. Dean kissed him softly and sang the last verse of their song in a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“In the silence of this whispered night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I listen only to your breath</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that second of a shooting star</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somehow it all makes sense.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas chuckled softly, pulling him closer. “Lost together, are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean kissed him softly, nuzzling at his lips. “As long as I have you, I’m found.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas grinned, even as his fingers played softly over his side, unerringly finding the scar from Luke’s knife three years earlier. “You are so corny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me!” Dean declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas laughed at the statement. “Yeah, I guess so.” Even as Dean yelped indignantly, Cas was running his hands into his husband’s hair and kissing him to stave off a protest. “I wouldn’t be having your pups otherwise, Alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean froze, his eyes wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Be</span>
  </em>
  <span> having? Cas, are you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded happily, tears in his eyes. “We’ll see if it’s a boy this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean rolled onto his back, tugging Cas over him, and placed his hands gently over Cas’ abdomen, a little softer after two pups and now a third on the way. Cas purred softly at the attention, sending waves of love to his husband, his True Mate. That Dean was also his familiar simply bound them closer together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed softly for some time under the stars, then slowly their hands moved of their own accord, stroking gently over skin slowly cooling in the warm summer night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas wasn’t thinking of sex when his hands trailed down Dean’s chest, nor when Dean kissed him more urgently. He wasn’t particularly thinking of it when he shivered under Dean’s lips and tongue, his mind too far gone to think rationally as he begged and pleaded. And when Dean slid into him, he couldn’t think at all, just respond to the arousal building between them with every touch, until it flashed through them like a supernova, rebounding along their link and doubling back, leaving them sated and breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some time later, Cas lifted his head from Dean’s chest and glanced around. Giving his lover a cheeky grin, he asked, “Which way is home, again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno. I’m just as lost as you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas fell against Dean’s chest again, laughing and free. Eventually they made their way back to the house, Cas’ hand in Dean’s ruff as the wolf led him home with his superior eyesight. Cas unlocked the door and disarmed the security system, having prudently warned everyone that the alarm system code had been changed to waylay any attempts at a prank war breaking out with their home as the battleground. In truth he hadn’t bothered, but it spared them the hassle of dealing with Gabriel’s peculiar sense of humour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shifted back and they fell into bed together, tangling their limbs and Dean’s hand gently tracing loops and whorls on Cas’ stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if we have a boy...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about Jack?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wedding song is Lost Together by Blue Rodeo</p><p>Strange and beautiful<br/>Are the stars tonight<br/>That dance around your head<br/>In your eyes I see that perfect world<br/>I hope that doesn't sound too weird<br/>And I want all the world to know<br/>That your love's all I need<br/>All that I need<br/>And if we're lost<br/>Then we are lost together<br/>Yea if we're lost<br/>Then we are lost together<br/>I stand before this faceless crowd<br/>And I wonder why I bother<br/>So much controlled by so few<br/>Stumbling from one disaster to another<br/>I've heard it all so many times before<br/>It's all a dream to me now<br/>A dream to me now<br/>And if we're lost<br/>Then we are lost together<br/>Yea if we're lost<br/>Then we are lost together<br/>In the silence of this whispered night<br/>I listen only to your breath<br/>And that second of a shooting star<br/>Somehow it all makes sense<br/>And I want all the world to know<br/>That your love's all I need<br/>All that I need<br/>And if we're lost<br/>Then we are lost together<br/>Yea if we're lost<br/>Then we are lost together</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on Tumblr at Imbiowaresbitch.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>